sakura es la novia de lucifer
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura es medico especialista, pero conocerá a un hombre llamado sasuke uchiha que resulta ser el príncipe de los infiernos el tratara de seducir a sakura para convencerla o no de todas maneras seria su esposa, su emperatriz y la madre de sus hijos, llevando a sakura por un mundo de lujuria, amor y hacerla saber que lo malo es lo mas sabroso.
1. Chapter 1

Hola fans de la pareja sasusaku, les traigo una nueva historia que se llama sakura es la novia de lucifer y todo empezó porque estamos haciendo una obra de la pastorela y esta el diablo así que su me ocurrió esta gran idea.

Donde habrá un amor prohibido del rey de los infiernos y una humana, espero les gusto, va hacer de muchos capítulos así que no se alboroten porque le voy a dar continuación a la historia, me voy a vasar un poco en la historia de Drácula, pero al estilo de sasusaku va a ver celos, amor, pasión, lujuria y más así que con esto **¡COMENZAMOSZZZZ!**

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

SAKURA ES LA NOVIA DE LUCIFER

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

CAPITULO 1

En japon había una ciudad llamada konoha, en donde había un departamento donde vivía una chica de nombre sakura haruno de un hermosa cabellera rosa, unos ojos color verde jade que brillaban con intensidad , unos labios más que apetecibles, una nariz pequeña, y una carita tan bonita, un cuerpo de infarto, sus pechos acomodados y redondos, su trasero firme, su cintura, pequeña delgada, simplemente la palabra hermosa le quedaba corta a tal belleza que era sakura, esta chica tiene 18 años de edad y con semejante cuerpo.

Ella trabaja como médico especialista, y le ofrecieron un trabajo en Transilvania lo cual le cuenta a su mejor amiga ino y ella la alienta a tomar el trabajo que tal si le iba de maravilla pero corría el riesgo que no.

Sakura acepta el trabajo y se va a Transilvania ella le encanta un castillo que vio y lo fue a visitar pero sentía que alguien la seguía. Así que investigo topándose con un chico de cabello negro azabache, ojos profundos de color negro, piel muy blanca, muy atractivo el sujeto y el no dejaba de verla lo cual sakura sentía que se ruborizaba a cada momento.

Sakura descubrirá un mendo completo de amor, lujuria y desenfreno con sasuke uchiha el príncipe de los infierno y sorpresivamente sasuke la había elegido como su esposa y emperatriz de los infierno lo cual sakura será tentada por sasuke, y sasuke quisiera sakura o no sería su esposa, emperatriz y madre de sus hijo

Esto es un resumen de lo que se trata la historia

**CONTINUARA… **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola fans del sasusaku aquí está la continuación respecto al comentario que me hicieron de sasuke si amara y tratara bien a sakura si en la historia sasuke será un tipo misterioso para sakura que ara que ella se enamore de el por su frialdad y pasión de un tipo misterioso.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Capítulo 2

Era un día de lluvia en la ciudad de konoha, había truenos, relámpagos y parecía que la lluvia eran bolas de tenis por lo fuerte que se estrellaban con el piso.

En Japón había una ciudad llamada konoha, En la misma ciudad, hay un edificio muy grande y muy alto, en el último piso en donde había un departamento donde vivía una chica de nombre sakura haruno de un hermosa cabellera rosa, unos ojos color verde jade que brillaban con intensidad , unos labios más que apetecibles, una nariz pequeña, y una carita tan bonita, un cuerpo de infarto, sus pechos acomodados y redondos, su trasero firme, su cintura, pequeña delgada, simplemente la palabra hermosa le quedaba corta a tal belleza que era sakura, esta chica tiene 18 años de edad y con semejante cuerpo.

Sakura trabajaba como la mejor médico que pudiera existir esto es gracias a los largos estudios que tubo, las grandes desveladas que se pegaba por leer los libros de medicina que su maestra tsunade le daba para estudiar ya que desde que sakura vio como es la manera de trabajar con tsunade se propuso la meta de superarla en conocimientos y en práctica y afortunadamente a sus 18 años de edad ya había terminado su carrera de médico y la ejercía aunque le faltaba porque tsunade era jefa y tenía que atenerse a sus gritos claro que era raro que le gritara porque ella nunca llegaba tarde al hospital y todos sus pacientes los curaba con éxito.

Era el día de hoy y ya eran las 5:00 am de la madrugada y el despertador sonaba cada segundo hasta que una mano femenina salió dentro de las colchas y lo apago, de ahí se podía ver unos cabellos rosas electrificados por la almudada y una cara angelical , que aunque acababa de despertarse y tenía todo el cabello enmarañado se seguía viendo hermosa, sakura salió de la cama fue a su ropero y tomo una blusa azul rey pegada al cuerpo, unos pantalones entubados, su brasear y sus bragas , tomo la toalla y se metió al baño.

Se desnudó y abrió el grifo del agua primero la caliente y luego la fría para entibiarla, se metió bajo el chorro de agua, se puso champú el jabón se enjabono y salió del baño ya que había dejado su ropa en su cama y de pronto sintió que alguien la observaba así que antes de quitarse la toalla se giró a la ventana pero no había nada así que ya no le dio importancia se secó, se puso crema corporal, se vistió , luego fue a su tocador tomo su cepillo y comenzó a peinarse hasta dejarlo lacio y suave y más que nada brilloso.

Luego tomo su delineador negro y se puso muy poco e igual que un brillo de hecho ella no necesitaba mucho ya que era muy bonita esto lo hacía para resaltar sus ojos verdes jades, luego fue al comedor y se sirvió un cereal, unas tostadas y un jugo de naranja terminando lavo sus trastes , fue al baño se cepillo los dientes con pasta dental, de ahí tomo su bata de doctora, su mochila y salió rumbo al hospital, mientras un chico de capa negra, lentes negros, y piel pálida veía a sakura todo su trayecto a su auto


	3. Chapter 3

Hola publico ya estoy de regreso con otro capitulo ya que me motivaron a que le de continuacion asi sera

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Capitulo 3

Sakura llego al hospital registro su hora de llegada y se encontró a su mejor amiga ino yamanata con quien platico un rato.

Ino- ¡HOLA! SAKURA

Sakura- hola ino ¿Cómo estás?

Ino:-bien y tu

Sakura- bien

Ino- oye sakura ¿has tenido esos sueños raros que me cuentas?

Sakura- si pero he tenido uno con más frecuencia y solamente recuerdo esos gritos y me pongo más que nerviosa

Ino- ¿pero no te acuerdas del chico protagonista de tus sueños?

Sakura- no (mentiraaa)

Ino- sabes que hoy en tu casa vamos hacer una sesión espiritista para ver qué pasa por tu mente te parece

Sakura- no crees que ya sean medidas más allá

Ino- ¡PARA NADA! Así que hoy veremos tus locos sueños

Sakura- ya que, pero hay que entrar porque si no tsunade nos va a matar

Ino- que tiene que lleguemos un poquitín tarde – asiendo un poquito con sus dedos y con cara de perrito regañado

Sakura- no me pongas esa cara porque no funciona conmigo

Ino- ashhhh con sai si lo convenzo

Sakura- porque sai no sabe tus trucos sucios- sacándole la lengua y entrando a su consultorio

Ino- si pe…. ¿Cuáles trucos sucios? Oye sakura, ¡no te atrevas a serrarme la puerta FRENTONA!

Y SAKURA LE SIERRA LA PUERTA EN LAS NARIZES

¿Cuáles SON LOS SUEÑOS TRAN EXTRAÑOS DE SAKURA?

¿Quién ES EL CHICO EXTRAÑO DE LOS SUEÑOS DE SAKURA?

¿Quién ES EL DESCONOCIDO QUE MIRABA A SAKURA?

ESTAS PREGUNTAS SE RESPONDERAN ASI QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA **CONTINUARA….**


	4. AVISO URGUENTE

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ya llegue, espero la disfruten envíenme su comentarios **¡ARRIBA EL SASUSAKU!**

Capítulo 5

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Sakura no sabía que hacer porque los sueños que tenía ya la estaban preocupando ya que siempre veía a un chico de cabello negro azabache, ojos negros ónix, piel pálida, alto de un metro ochenta, musculoso pero no tanto, simplemente hermoso en toda la extensión de la palabra pero la situación de su sueño se desarrollaba en una mansión antigua donde al fondo se encontraba una silla elegante con el chico sentado hay y llamándola y a su alrededor estaban personas de piel roja, riendo macabramente y luego se miraba ella y traía un vestido color rojo fuego pegado pero al estilo vestido de novia y una tiara en su cabeza y el chico se levanta y se va acercando poco a poco a ella está que llega a ella y le dice "bienvenida a casa"

En eso tocan la puerta del consultorio de sakura y sale de su ensoñación y responde.

Toc-toc (golpes)

Sakura- adelante

Enfermera- doctora sakura llego un paciente que dice que se tiene que ir con él lo hago pasar

Sakura- si tal vez este bajo los medicamentos

Enfermera- ¡por favor pase, la doctora la está esperando!

(El paciente entra al consultorio)

Sakura- por favor pase-no tenía la cara levantada y cuando lo hizo se quedó de piedra

-hola mi princesa- sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura- ¿Quién eres tú?

-la persona con la que estarás toda la eternidad

Sakura- ¿Qué?

(El sujeto ya había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado hay)

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Sakura- ¿Quién eres tú?

-la persona con la que estarás toda la eternidad

Sakura- ¿Qué?

(El sujeto ya había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado hay)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfermera- ¡doctora, doctora, por favor despierte!

Sakura- ah ¿q-q-que paso?

Enfermera- estaba en su escritorio dormida, pero parecía que tenía una pesadilla porque pegaba unos gritos escalofriantes

Sakura- si estoy bien,

Enfermera- es que ya paso la hora de su salida

Sakura- ¿QUEEE, TAN RAPIDO?

Enfermera-s-si

Sakura- entonces me retiro, hasta luego

Sakura salió des hospital quedándose a pensar que sueño tan raro mientras llegaba a su casa y hay la esperaba su gato negro así que llego fue directo a la ducha y se puso un camisón un poco sexy , pero ella no sabía que la observaban .

A la mañana siguiente se despertó, prendió la televisión y lo puso en el canal de caricaturas ya que era su día libre y de inmediato paso una noticia especial

Interrumpimos este programa para dar la noticia siguiente

Reportero- en la calle de los cerezos se abrió una gran grieta donde está saliendo mucho vapor, pareciera que está surgiendo un volcán, expertos ya están averiguando y analizando el porqué de este surgimiento y han estando desde lejos se siente como si estuviera en el mismo infierno, les estaremos diciendo el seguimiento de esta noticia.

Regresamos con el programa q estaba

Sakura- ¿Qué raro, está a dos cuadras de aquí y no se siente nada?

Sakura se paró de su sofá y fue así a la cocina donde prendió un serillo para una lámpara y al momento de prenderlo se quemó así que lo soltó y fue a su habitación para ponerse una pomada, pero cuando iba a subir en el piso había huellas de pies pero el piso estaba quemado, así que tomo un bate y subió despacio se podía oír ruidos de su habitación ya estaba ahí y daba la luz así que de pronto una sombra cruzo rápido eso altero a sakura tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta no había nadie pero las cortinas y la ventana estaban quemadas como si un incendio se hubiera originado y consumido hay

¿Qué será eso?

¿Por qué se abrió la grieta?

Sigue sintonizando esta historia

**CONTINUARA….**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

sakura se paró de su sofá y fue así a la cocina donde prendió un serillo para una lámpara y al momento de prenderlo se quemó así que lo soltó y fue a su habitación para ponerse una pomada, pero cuando iba a subir en el piso había huellas de pies pero el piso estaba quemado, así que tomo un bate y subió despacio se podía oír ruidos de su habitación ya estaba ahí y daba la luz así que de pronto una sombra cruzo rápido eso altero a sakura tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta no había nadie pero las cortinas y la ventana estaban quemadas como si un incendio se hubiera originado y consumido hay.

Sakura no quería pasar lo mismo así que por esa noche se fue al cuarto de huéspedes y ya mañana mandaría arreglar su ventana y nuevas cortinas, pero en lo que no se había fijado es que en la ventana estaba escrito con letras maño escrita "**nos veremos muy pronto mi princesa"** pero aun así sakura tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy importante en su vida iba a ver ya que a veces cuando estaba sola sentía que alguien la estaba viendo lo raro es que era en su propia casa, la primera vez que paso esto ella no le dio importancia pero las cosas subían de nivel y bajaban tanto que cuando hizo una pijama da sus amigas les habían comentado que se dormían en la cama junto con sakura y que al otro día despertaban en la sala de la casa y en sus playeras tenían escrito "**no te le acerques "** cosa que sakura ya tomo enserio y llevo a un padre a que bendiga su casa pero después de una semana las cosas extrañas volvían hacer igual y ahora tenía más miedo ya que lo que paso esa noche la dejo consternada.

**CONTINUARA….**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Por fin llego la mañana y sakura salió de la habitación de huéspedes y fue a su habitación por ropa para meterse a bañar, escogió unos pantalones negros pegados, una blusa rosa ajustada al cuerpo, y una chaqueta negra, y claro que no se olvidaba de su ropa interior, se metió al baño se desnudó y abrió la llave del agua para dejarla templada y adentrarse para que el agua pueda mojar su lindo y maravilloso cuerpo que sería la suculenta tentación para un hombre, pero lastima ya que ella tenía dueño aunque ella n lo sabía.

Salió de ducharse ya vestida se puso a peinarse su larga cabellera rosa atándolo a una coleta alta, se puso maquillaje muy poco ya que casi no necesitaba, y para complementar unas zapatillas negras de tacón de aguja mas o menos unos diez centímetros de altos, bajo tomo unas tostadas con mermelada su jugo de naranja, unos panqueques y preparo su café para cuando ya se valla se lavó los dientes se revisó por ultimo su maquillaje y su ropa tomo su café y salió de su casa y directo al hospital.

Ya iba en su auto, estaba a medio camino cuando de repente su celular comenzó a sonar así que busco rápido donde estacionarse y lo encontró por lo tanto contesto.

Sakura hablando por el celular- ¡hola, hola! ¿Hay alguien hay? ¿Qué raro dice numero privado?- sakura reenvió la llamada- esto no puede ser como que no existe este número de teléfono y entonces como es que me marcaron, esto debe de ser imposible o será que ya tome demasiado café.

Ya llego y se estaciono salió de su auto y fue a la sala de urgencias ya que la requerían y precisamente eres un accidente donde unos jóvenes resultaron con quemadas de primer grado y se acordó de su ventana pero era imposible, los jóvenes declararon que fueron atacados por alguien pero que no recuerdan nada solamente que decía una voz **"ELLA ES MIA" **y curiosamente uno de esos jóvenes fue un ex novio que tuvo sakura y el otro joven la andaba pretendiendo.

**CONTINUARA….**


	9. Chapter 9

Porque todos me lo han pedido y gracias a todos y todas por leer mi historia y darme un espacio como escritora así que sin más que decir comenzamos

Capítulo 9

Sakura- ¿pero qué paso?

Ino- quemaduras de primer grado, pero dicen que no recuerdan nada

Sakura- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Ino- no lose, pero desde hace unos cinco minutos hay un alboroto en tu oficina, porque adentro esta un bombón de bombones esta que se cae de bueno y sabes ¡que es lo más genial!

Sakura- ¿Qué?

Ino- que te está esperando hay en tu oficina y solitos hay nada más me imagino que le tienes que revisar el cuerpo y me muero de la envidia

Sakura- hay ino, pero que cosas dices, pero ya voy para haya ya que voy un poquito tarde, nos vemos en la cafetería

Ino- ¡no! Mejor cuando el salga de tu consultorio siiiii

Sakura- está bien

Sakura va asía su consultorio, abre la puerta y hay encuentra a un chico de cabello azabache, ojos negros como un abismo que con una sola mirada te perdieras en ellos, piel pálida, con un cuerpo hecho por los mismos dioses, atlético, de altura 1.80, su ropa era camisa negra que se podían apreciar su hermosa musculatura, pantalones de mezclilla rotos y una chaqueta negra, asiéndolo parecer como un chico malo.

Sakura- ¡buenos días! Lamento llegar un poco tarde, mi nombre es la doctora sakura haruno, por favor tome asiento y dígame que le pasa

¿- mi nombre es sasuke uchiha mi lady- y en un rápido movimiento sasuke toma la mano de sakura y besa su mano asiendo que sakura se sonroje

Sakura- pero que caballeroso pero no es para tanto

Sasuke- como tu una preciosura esto y más merece- y sonrió de lado cosa que sakura se puso nerviosa y sonrojada

Sakura- y que ¿le pasa?

Sasuke- bien doctora, estoy enfermo del corazón

Sakura- ah sí, entonces tendré que hacerle estudios

Sasuke- hay una hermosa chica que hace que me quede viendo como un bobo, hace que saque mis más terribles celos porque atrae a los varones como imanes

Sakura- ¡ha ¡es eso, muy bien porque no se ha presentado con ella

Sasuke- porque hace que cometa locuras y eh pensado seriamente en raptarla y hacerla **MI** mujer y por supuesto la madre de mis hijos

Sakura- le recomiendo que empiece a ser su amigo y luego ya se hace su novio

Sasuke- si creo que eso voy hacer ¡gracias y hasta luego!

Sakura- adiós

Sasuke salió con una sonrisa- pensamientos- **"MMMM Y PENSASR QUE YA ME PRESENTE ANTE ELLA, AHORA LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DE MI PLAN, Y DESPUES POR FIN SERAS MIA TOTALMENTE, ESTARAS COMNIGO ETERNAMENTE"**

Adentro del consultorio de sakura pensamientos de sakura- "porque me puse tan nerviosa y sonrojada solo es un chico haaaa"

En eso ino entre estrepitosamente

Ino- ¿Qué paso?

Sakura- nada solo quería consejos de amor

Ino- y es por eso que estas como tomate, enserio que le haces competencia a hinata

Sakura- cállate

Toc- toc

Sakura- ¡adelante!

Enfermera- doctora haruno le mandaron unas flores rosas rojas y otras rosas negras, y pensé que estaban marchitas pero huelen muy rico

Sakura- traineras

La enfermera dejo las flores sobre el escritorio y se fue

Ino- uhhhhiiiii, quien será ti admirador

Sakura- no lose pero tiene una tarjeta- sakura empezó a leer he voz alta- eres la hermosa chica que tarde en mis infierno, estas rosas son poco comparado a tu belleza, pero solo quiero que sepas que estas en mi corazón y te acuso de ladrona si por haber robado mi corazón, te acuso de ladrona de mi mente porque no dejo de pensar en ti y espero verte pronto atte.: tu eterno admirador

Ino- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pero que hermoso, alguien está más que enamorado de ti eso es genial

**¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAS DE QUIEN FUE LA PERSONA QUE LE MANDO EL ARREGLO A SAKURA? SIGAN MANDANDO SUS COMENTARIOS YA QUE LOS TOMO EN CUENTA Y GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ENSEGUIDO CON ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDON POR SI ME RETRASO YA QUE ESTO POR ENTRAR A LA PREPA PERO SEGIRE AQUÍ BESOSSS Y SIGAN LEYENDO.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Sakura- debe de ser un paciente

Ino-¡estás loca! Esto no es un paciente – gritando a todo pulmón- ¡ES UN ADMIRADOR SECRETO!

Sakura- no lo digas tan fuerte – poniéndole la mano en la boca de ino- además eso es imposible, sabes que siempre que he querido tener novio, por una loca fuerza del universo no me lo permite.

Ino- si eso si, por algún suceso extraño acabas si novio, ¿no será que alguien te hizo magia negra?

Sakura- no no y no, y ahora esto que sucederá después, pero ya ahora hay que trabajar

Ino con cara de aburrimiento- hay sakura, no seas así-sakura toma a ino de las solapas y la saca arrastrando de su consultorio y la cierra la puerta en la cara.

Sakura- hay porque, no puede dejar de pensar en ese chico que vino en la mañana, su mirada, pero sus ojos sintió que ya lo había visto en alguna parte, pero ¿Dónde?

Y así las horas pasaron hasta que se hiso de noche, en un callejón de un barrio muy peligroso, donde hay rateros, secuestradores y violadores, en ese callejón oscuro y solitario se podían ver a un grupo de chavos y una mujer, todos estaban vestidos de negro como si fuera camuflaje, era un hombre de cabello aguamarina, otro de cabello amarillo, otro de cabello negro azabache, otro de cabello naranja y el ultimo una chica de cabello rojo.

Cabello aguamarina- oye jefe ya vio a la sexy chica pelirrosa

Cabello negro azabache- sí, más respeto que es tu futura emperatriz- dándole un zape y con un golpe lo mando a estrellarse contra un muro

Cabello aguamarina gritando- ¡lo siento!

Cabello amarillo- oye teme, esto se está volviendo obsesivo compulsivo, enamorado, celoso

Cabello negro azabache-no usaratoshi baka ella va a estar conmigo-volviendo sus ojos rojo carmesí

Cabello amarillo- está bien, no hay porque enojarse, pero en caso de que ella no te quiera que vas hacer

Cabello negro azabache- hay baka por supuesto que hay un pan "b", que es raptarla y obligarla a estar a mi lado

Cabello rojo- hay sasukito no te había visto así en siglos, y que le ves a la pelo de chicle

Sasuke agarro del cuello a la del cabello rojo estrangulándola

Sasuke- escucha bien esto karin porque no lo voy a volver a repetir, a mi sakura no las llamas así y si piensas hacerle daño prepárate porque tu cabeza se convertirá en la porquería de los perros – y la suelta asiendo que caiga estrepitosamente al piso.

Cabello naranja- con todo respeto, pero no cree que esté llevando esto más allá del límite

Sasuke- **¡NO! NO DEJARE QUE MI GATITA SE VALLA ** y yo ya me voy tengo que ir a que ningún pervertido me quite a i chica y que llegue sana y salva

Todos de un salto desaparecen menos dos

Karin- hay no puedo creer que se haya fijado en una mortal

Cabello aguamarina- y que vas hacer

Karin- un plan donde dejare que tanto el como ella se enamoren y después daré el golpe final jajaja- risa malvada

**GRACIAS POR SEHUIRME SE PONDRA MEJOR ASI QUE SIGAN LEYENDO GRACIAS POR LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE ME DIERON AL LEER MI HISTORIA MIL GRACIAS Y BESOS PARA TODOS**

**ARRIBA EL SASUSAKU XD**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA….**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

En otro lugar más exacto en la casa de cierta pelirrosa ella abría la puerta de su casa porque estaba muerta de cansancio, abrió la puerta de casa y callo un sobre ella lo recogió y lo deposito sobre la mesita de té, dejo sus cosas y volvió por el sobre al verlo se estaño un poco porque estaba en detrás de oro la palabra "disfraces" vio el broche del sobre y por fin comenzó a leer.

Usted está cordialmente invitada a una fiesta de disfraces del siglo XVI

¡La esperamos! La dirección es calle tenebrosa, numero prohibido

Y esta en privado gótica, es una mansión grande

De color negro estilo medieval ¡no falte!

Lleve un antifaz ya que su

Identidad será

Secreta.

Ha sakura se le hizo extraño ya que nunca la habían invitado a una fiesta de ese tipo, la dirección está más que rara pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que la gente rica hacia excentricismo en su forma de vida, dejo la invitación en su mesa y se fue a dar una ducha para relajar los músculos ya después le diría a ino y hinata que si la ayudaban a escoger un vestido tipo medieval y antifaz.

Entras en la azotea de la casa de sakura se ve a una sombra negra con alas dirigiendo su fría mirada de ojos carmesí a la silueta que se traslucía por las cortinas, se veía su perfecto cuerpo y como la figura femenina descendía sobre la suave cama y se extinguían las luces. La figura se lanzó y dio un salto al vacío que por supuesto callo de pie no por nada le decían "el ángel negro" o el "dios de los infiernos".

Sasuke- descansa bien, mi dulce ángel de la muerte y princesa mis infiernos, que pronto estarás y serás ** MIA Y SOLAMENTE MIA.- **y la sombra desapareció sin dejar rastro de su presencia

Sakura ya en los brazos de Morfeo empezó a soñar con un mundo rojo, unos grito de personas suplicando, ella con un vestido de novia manchado de sangre y su ramo de rosas negras, y a su lado un chico que fue el que conoció en el hospital también con un taje de novio y manchado de sangre.

¿- mi amor, mira nuestro reino

Y sakura se despertó de inmediato sudando ya que el sueño se sentía real, así que fue por un vaso de agua y ya no pudo dormir.

**CONTINUARA….**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

¿- mi amor, mira nuestro reino

Y sakura se despertó de inmediato sudando ya que el sueño se sentía real, así que fue por un vaso de agua y ya no pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente

Sakura ya no tuvo que despertarse ya que por su sueño de la noche no tuvo que despertar así que solo puso el despertador para que le avisara la hora ya que estaba tan confundida con lo que paso en su sueño, se supone que apenas conoció a ese chico así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto, y se paró a pesar de que era sábado tenía que hacerlo ya que mañana en la noche iba hacer la fiesta así que tenía que ver a ino y hinata para que la ayudaran a escoger un vestido de esa categoría o más bien de no muy elegante pero tampoco muy vulgar.

Se paró y fue a su closet donde saco una blusa roja ceñida al cuerpo, unos pantalones negro pegados, una botas de tacón, tomo su toalla entro al baño , abrió el grifo y en lo que se tibiaba el agua se iba desnudando, entro al agua y sus músculos se fueron destensando conforme caía el agua , tomo su champú se lo puso en el cabello con un refrescante olor a cerezas , se des enjabono y luego unto en su piel un jab con olor a cerezas, se des enjabono serró la llave del agua, tomo su toalla y la enrredo en su cuerpo cubriéndolo solo hasta los mulos que si un cualquier hombre la viera se prendería sus hormonas de inmediato, pero como no es el caso sakura salió a su cuarto para vestirse, ya lista bajo a desayunar cuando.

Rin- rin (el celular de sakura)

Sakura- ¡bueno hola!

Ino- ¡hola frente de marquesina! Que tienes planeado para esta tarde

Sakura- de hecho te iba hablar, me llego una invitación de un baile medieval y quería que tú y hinata me ayudaran a escogerlo

Ino grito de loca- ¡ahhhhhhhhhh! Por supuesto que sí, llevo a hinata a tu casa y nos cuentas a detalle en el camino al centro comercial y hoy es sábado significa que es de Chopin

Sakura- si, si, no te alarmes mucho bueno adiós

Ino- adiós

Después de un rato ino llego

Toc- toc

Sakura abre la puerta

Ino- ¡hola! Adivina que

Sakura- ¿Qué?

Ino- que traje al chavo a atendiste a otra vez, ese peli azabache sexy para que nos ayude con tu vestido ya que es hombre y bueno tu comprendes

Sakura- ¿qué?- no puede pasar esto

Ino- si muchachos entren

Sasuke- ¡hola sakura!

Sakura- ¡hola sasuke!- no puede ser y si le digo de mi sueño, no mejor no pensara que soy una loca- bueno ya nos vamos

Sasuke le susurra en el iodo- ya quiero verte en ese hermoso vestido

Sakura- si, ya vámonos

Sakura se fue con sasuke e ino y hinata se fueron en otro auto ya que fue a petición de ino porque quería que sakura y sasuke estuvieron solos, ya habían llegado al centro comercial y entraron a una sakura escogió un vestido de los tantos que ino le ponía ya que los tendría que modelar para ver que dice sasuke.

Sakura- no crees que esté muy escotado

Ino- ¡no! Para nada, así que sal a ver cómo te vez

Sakura- bueno

Sakura salió y sasuke estaba babeando ya que era un vestido de la parte de arriba era morado y a media cintura traía un cinturón dorado y la parte de abajo era de una tela rosa muy claro y se ceñía al cuerpo , el escote estaba en u pero se podía ver el inicio de sus pechos, las mangas eran igual de color rosa muy claro y le quedaba colgando asiendo que se viera como una elegante y distinguida princesa , sasuke estaba que se le salían los ojos ya que su amada princesa estaba más que hermosa ya quería casarse con ella y tener muchos hijos pero iba con calma y aunque no quería que sus amigas la disfrutaran más tiempo porque para mañana en la noche ya no la iban a encontrar.

Ino- y tú que dices

Sasuke- que te ves hermosa- parándose y rodeándola, sakura por ese comentario y por lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojo – el que salga como tu acompañante esa noche será todo un afortunado en tener a una belleza como tu

**CONTINUARA….**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Ino- y tú que dices

Sasuke- que te ves hermosa- parándose y rodeándola, sakura por ese comentario y por lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojo – el que salga como tu acompañante esa noche será todo un afortunado en tener a una belleza como tu

Ino-huyyyyy, son novios o que

Sakura- no como crees, no, solo somos amigos ¿verdad?

Sasuke- si claro (pensamientos es lo que tú piensas pero te darás una gran sorpresa, **MI VIDA)**

Ino- hay todavía falta el maquillaje, el arreglo del vestido, el peinado, los zapatos más y más

Sakura- ¡hay ino ¡

La tarde se la pasaron entre centro comercial de aquí para allá, hasta que ya se izó noche y todos fueron a la casa de sakura para pasar la noche y hacer una pijamada, sasuke estuvo incluido por la preferencia de ino ya que ella quería verlo en bóxer, y sasuke quería ver en bragas a sakura, ino les propone que jueguen a la botella que la mitad dice que sí, entonces ino la gira y le toca a ino le ordena a hinata.

Ino- muy bien hinata- con cara maliciosa- verdad o reto

Hinata- verdad

Ino-¿te gusta naruto?

Hinata- s-siiii

Todos – haaaaa

Ino vuelve a girar la botella y le toca sakura le ordena a sasuke

Sakura- verdad o reto

Sasuke- verdad

Sakura- ¿te gusta alguna de aquí?

Sasuke- si

Ino casi se desmalla porque ella quería ser la afortunada, sakura jira la botella y por asares del destino le toca sasuke ordena a sakura

Sasuke- verdad o reto

Sakura- vámonos por reto

Sasuke estaba sonriendo medianamente cosa que se veía muy sexy- quiero que me des un beso en los labios y debe durar por lo menos un minuto

Sakura sonrojada porque se esperaba todo menos eso- muy bien si eso quieres- sakura se paró y fue con sasuke se arrodillo tomo con sus dos manos la cara de sasuke y lo beso ambos serraron los ojos, el beso de sakura era tímido y sasuke quería más así que intensifico el beso, posando su mano en la nica de sakura para pegarla más a él, el sentía el alocado corazón de sakura, ella se despegó de él quedando sus labios rojos eh hinchados

Ino- ¿amigos? Se nota que no, y es más duraron dos minutos parecía que no se les iba el aire, pillines muy bien sigamos- sasuke giro la botella y quedo hinata ordena a ino

Hinata- v-verdad o r-reto

Ino- verdad

Hinata- ¿es verdad que le diste un beso de lengua a sai?

Ino toda roja- si p-porque

Hinata- no por nada

La volvieron a girar y le toco que sasuke manda a sakura

Sakura- ¿otra vez?

Sasuke- si verdad o reto

Sakura- reto

Sasuke estaba disfrutando de esto- quiero que te desnudes y quedes solamente con tus bragas- sakura estaba más que roja de la vergüenza pero tenía que hacerlo si no le tocaba un castigo peor se fue quitando poco a poco su ropa, primero la blusa, luego el pantalón, puso su cabello en sus senos para cuando se quitara el brasear no se les viera y lo hacía con una sensualidad mientras tanto sasuke se le podía ver su excitación , quería en ese mismo momento agarrar a sakura de la cintura y llevársela a la habitación para hacerle el amor toda la noche y todo el día y él sabía que con solo tener la presencia de sakura se volvía loco y más de los celos si un hombre la volteaba a ver o tan siquiera le tocaba un cabello, el único que la iba hacer llevar a la gloria del placer seria él y lo mejor es que sasuke sabía que ella era virgen así que sería el primero y el ultimo, ya quería hacerle muchos hijos, y lo mejor es que después del beso y que ahora se quite la ropa era lo mejor ya que él y solo él se puso dar cuenta que sakura estaba mojada de la excitación y que cuando hicieran el amor ella iba a gritar de puro placer , porque tenía planeado penetrarla tan fuerte que ni siquiera se iba a poder parar de la cama, sakura ya se había desnudado y sasuke no dejaba de verla

Ino- bueno es hora de dormir, sasuke ¿Dónde dormirás?

Sasuke- junto a la habitación de sakura, porque la pregunta

Ino- bueno es que yo pensaba en...

Sasuke- no me interesa

Ya todos estaban dormidos, solamente una persona estaba despierta y dirigiéndose a la habitación de sakura para poder dormir con ella, sasuke entro y le aplico un truco donde seguiría dormida, él se acostó y la abrazo por la cintura

Sasuke- espera mi dulce ángel negro, porque todavía no te tomare hasta la noche de bodas o más bien mañana en la noche ¿tendrás tanta suerte?- y así se quedaron dormidos

**Continuara…..**


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke- espera mi dulce ángel negro, porque todavía no te tomare hasta la noche de bodas o más bien mañana en la noche ¿tendrás tanta suerte?- y así se quedaron dormidos

Capítulo 14

Ya en la mañana sakura se estaba despertando pero sasuke ya no estaba con ella por lo cual sakura jamás se enteró de que durmieron juntos, ella se baña y baja a desayunar.

Sakura- ¡buenos días!- todavía bostezando

Ino/sasuke/hinata- ¡buenos días!

Ino- ¿Cómo dormiste?

Sakura- bien, estuvieron calientitas las sabanas

Sasuke sonríe de medio lado

Ino- ¿calientitas? Si hacia un montón de frio

Hinata- si hasta yo me puse como tres cobertores

Saura- o será que ya estaba muy cansada y no sentí el frio

Ino- más bien a mi seme hace que tenías uno de esos sueños húmedos por eso estabas calientita

Sakura- ¡claro que no!- ino se acerca y le susurra a sakura en el oído

Ino susurro- o más bien soñabas que tenías sexo con sasuke

Sakura- sonrojada- no, no

Pero sasuke tenía un oído súper desarrollado así que oyó la conversación

Sasuke- (pensamientos: no pero eso muy pronto se hará realidad)

Sakura- mejor deja de decir tarugadas y mejor vamos a desayunar porque me muero de hambre

Ino- si claro porque no te conviene, ¿no?

Continuara….

Lo siento si lo hice muy corto lo que pasa es que me quede sin ideas pero pronto publicare


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Ino- si claro porque no te conviene, ¿no?

Hinata- sakura tiene razón

Ino- aja más bien me están apurando porque tú quieres ver a naruto y tú a sasori

Sakura- y tú a sai

Ino, sakura y hinata estaban sonrojadas por que sacaron sus trapitos al sol, pero el que si daba miedo era sasuke uchiha ya que tenía una cara de pocos amigos y que de alguien iba a correr sangre y ese alguien era ese tipo llamado sasori porque él pensaba que la pelirrosa solamente era de él y nada más, pero si él no la podía tener nadie lo aria, y es más la podía llevar al infierno y encerarla en una jaula de oro para que no pudiera escapar de él, y como su preciosa sakura iba a ir al hospital tendría tiempo suficiente para investigar quien era ese desgraciado y alejarlo de ella.

Hinata- sa-sasuke puedes quitar esa cara me das miedo

Sasuke- claro

Ya habían desayunado ino y sakura ya se habían ido al hospital y hinata se fue a casa de naruto porque al muy menso se le ocurrió aventarse de una plataforma de diez metros y callo mal en el agua por lo cual tiene una pierna fracturada y un brazo dislocado así que tsunade le pidió a hinata que si podía ser su enfermera de cabecera ya que como era novia de naruto era la mejor opción.

La casa estaba sola así que a sasuke se le ocurrió encontrar a ese tal sasori e irle influenciando miedo para que dejara a su chica en paz.

Sasuke- solo que te encuentre y sepa que le pusiste las manos encima a MI sakura voy hacer que tu sufrimiento sea tanto que decidas suicidarse y seguir maltratándote en el infierno y por supuesto dejar que mis perros te coman y arrancan cada parte de tu cuerpo mientras tu estas vivo, o primero te voy amarrar en una silla taparte la boca mientras vez como sakura y yo estamos haciendo el amor y como la hago mía

En eso oye a sakura (tenia comunicación con ella y todo lo que dijera él lo sabía sin estar hay) le estaba diciendo a ino que esa noche se iba a ver con sasori, por lo cual era la mejor oportunidad a sasuke para saber quién es, y comenzar su plan de conquistar a sakura y eliminar a sasori, porque aunque él no lo dijera él sabía que se moría de celos al pensar que podía perder a su amada.

Continuara… … … … … … … …

Ya puse lo que muchos me pidieron y lamento el retraso


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

En eso oye a sakura (tenia comunicación con ella y todo lo que dijera él lo sabía sin estar hay) le estaba diciendo a ino que esa noche se iba a ver con sasori, por lo cual era la mejor oportunidad a sasuke para saber quién es, y comenzar su plan de conquistar a sakura y eliminar a sasori, porque aunque él no lo dijera él sabía que se moría de celos al pensar que podía perder a su amada.

Pero lo primero buscar a ese tal sasori, se metió a bañar, se vistió con una camisa negra con los botones del pecho abierta, un pantalón negro entubado con cadenas a los lados, zapatos negros, se alboroto el cabello realmente se veía muy sexy y daba el aspecto de chico malo a lo que si era pero solamente sería una fiera en la cama con su chica y una bestia matando al tipo que le quería quitar a su propiedad.

Salió de la casa y se pudo guiar con su súper oído llego hasta un centro comercial las chicas de ahí se le querían lanzar encima y una que otro si se le acercaba pero él las rechazaba cruelmente hasta que en una cafetería vio algo que le hirvió la sangre sakura estaba tomando un café con un chico pelirrojo que suponía ese era el tal sasori se acercó mas para oír la conversación, pero sin que sakura se dé cuenta de su presencia.

Sasori- entonces que dices a mi petición

Sakura- no lose

Sasori-nadie te va hacer más feliz que yo- tomando las manos de sakura, eso hizo que sasuke lo quisiera matar hay mismo

Sasuke- (en su mente: hijo de tu... ... diabólica madre, suelta las delicadas manos que solamente voy a tocar yo)

Sakura- sasori este es un paso grande yo quisiera pensarlo un poco mas

Sasori- claro, no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando

Sasuke- (en su mente: así que eres tú el que me quiere quitar a mi propiedad, pues primero tendrás que pasar la furia de lucifer)

Sasori- oh es ese chico que acabas de conocer, por eso no me quieres dar tu respuesta

Sasuke- (en su mente: que, nuevo chico ósea que estoy peleando con otro chico que me la pueden quitar y yo ni por enterado)

Sakura- no, no es por el simplemente que yo te veo como un amigo

Sasuke- (en su mente: si punto para mí, aunque no te vas escapar de mi furia)

Sasori- piénsalo un poco más, si, yo ya me tengo que ir

Sakura- si yo también tsunade es muy estricta

Sasuke- (en su mente: huy me tengo que ir, si no me va a descubrir)

Sakura y sasori ya se habían retirado que claro antes pagaron la cuenta y se fueron mientras en la calle sasuke pensaba en un plan para atraer a su presa para la paliza de su vida y a su amada, el problemas es que esta la chismosa de la amiga de sakura y si ella sospecha no dudara en decirle a sakura, a un que eso sería más sencillo porque ella sabría pero aun así pondría trabas para hacerse la difícil.

**Continuara….**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Sakura y sasori ya se habían retirado que claro antes pagaron la cuenta y se fueron mientras en la calle sasuke pensaba en un plan para atraer a su presa para la paliza de su vida y a su amada, el problemas es que esta la chismosa de la amiga de sakura y si ella sospecha no dudara en decirle a sakura, a un que eso sería más sencillo porque ella sabría pero aun así pondría trabas para hacerse la difícil.

Pero él era sasuke uchiha dios, emperador del inframundo y su emperatriz estaría con él por las buenas o por las malas, pero eso si lo va a matar a ese sasori o primero le daría advertencias sasori le diría lo que cosas extrañas le están pasando sakura no le creería y sasori perdería terreno con sakura y él se quedaría con su hembra alfa.

Ya se imagina la boda al estilo gótico y su noche de bodas más acalorada que el mismo infierno, abrazados en la mana y ella con un pequeño bulto en su vientre diciendo que ella estaba esperando a los siguientes amos de la humanidad.

Aunque no todo era un jardín de rosas había visto que por la casa de sakura rondaba un alma blanca quiere decir un ángel que va a tratar de separar a su amada de él y eso no lo iba a permitir lo iba a regresar a los cielos porque esa alma rosada ya tenía dueño.

Y si eran tales sus celos que solamente se la pasaba vigilando a sakura las 24 horas del día para saber que no lo esté engañando.

En la casa de sasori este tenía muchas catanas y títeres en la pared además de máscaras triviales con eso iba hacer para comenzar alejarlo de sakura y si no entendía lo iba a mandar de una vez al infierno para que su alma se pudriera pero para no parecer tan malo le daría tres oportunidades.

Ya era noche y sakura e ino ya estaban en la casa hinata no estaba ya que tenía un viaje de negocios con su familia, e ino le había llamado su novio sai para salir un rato y lo más seguro es que se quedara en casa de sai, así que solamente estaba sakura, pero para poner la cosa más cachonda en eso llega sasuke y le abre sakura.

Sasuke- creí que estarías hablando con ino

Sakura- ino no está ya que se fue con sai

Sasuke- y va a tardar

Sakura- si, va a regresar hasta el otro día

(Lemon)

Sasuke tenía una cara de lujuria pura- mírame a los ojos- y sakura lo hizo y de inmediato callo en la hipnosis- aras todo lo que yo te diga

Sakura- si

Sasuke- quítate toda la ropa

Sakura- si amo

Sasuke- pero hazlo lento sensual- sakura se quitó la blusa y luego el pantalón, bajo las cintas de su sostén lentamente jugando con las cintas hasta que se lo desabrocho, luego ella traía una tanga de color negra, la subía y las bajaba simulando las penetraciones y asía muecas de placer y gemía excitando más a sasuke hasta que se las quito quedando húmeda para él, sasuke se quedó y le extendió la mano para que se sentara en sus piernas, sasuke tomo con su mano el seno de sakura jugando con él y el orto lo metí a su boca escuchando los gemidos candentes de sakura, su amigo ya estaba más que aminado y le dolía la erección sakura metió la mano de bajo del pantalón y los bóxer de sakura agarrando se peno y subiendo acariciándolo sacándole gemidos roncos a sakura , cuando ya iba a sacar a su amigo y meterle el pene a su vaginita estrecha de una vez tocaron el timbre parando toda la pasión.

Sasuke- vístete rápido- sakura así lo hiso y le quito el trance para suerte de sasuke ya había bajado se erección cuando iba abrir la puerta se encontró con su dolor de cabeza

Sasori- esta sakura- y de repente

Sakura- hola saso si entra

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Sasori- esta sakura- y de repente

Sakura- hola saso si entra

Sasuke estaba que hecha va humo por las orejas le hervía la sangre él pensaba que era una de las amigas de sakura pero no, tenía que ser el marica pelirrojo, si es porque su querida sakura estaba ahí si no ya había descuartizado a sasori.

Sakura- sasori, que haces aquí

Sasori- se te olvido algo- entregándole una bolsa

Sakura- hay sí, yo pensé que ya la había perdido, gracias eres tan lindo

Sasori- si, bueno yo nada más vine a dejarte esto ya me voy

Sakura- pero no quieres pasar a tomar algo

Sasori- no ya es muy tarde mejor mañana te llamo para que vallamos a tomar algo o a un antro que te parece

Sakura- me parece perfecto bueno adiós y buenas noches

Sasosi- adiós- y sakura cerró la puerta

Sakura- bueno yo ya me voy a dormir

Sasuke- yo quisiera preguntarte una cosa

Sakura- sí que pasa

Sasuke- te gusta sasori para novio

Sakura- a que viene esa pregunta

Sasuke- solo es una pregunta cualquiera – apretando los puños

Sakura- pues es mi amigo pero si el me propusiera ser su novia tal vez diría si- sasuke estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, no era posible que un desgraciado se la allá robado y ni siquiera hizo nada para retenerla a su lado, pero no sasori podrá ganar la batalla pero el ganara la guerra, y de eso se iba a encargar más tarde, en estos momentos pensaba en regresar a su "asunto" con su pequeña sakurita pero parece que el destino quiere ahorcarlo.

Sakura- ya me voy a dormir

Sasuke- si oye y si alguien más que tu no supieras que está más que enamorada de ti y que no sabe cómo hacerle para confesarse porque es muy orgulloso tu que pensarías

Sakura- bueno que si está enamorado y no quiere decirlo es porque es un cobarde, porque conoces alguien así (autora: están inocente sakurita)

Sasuke- no solamente es una pregunta como cualquier otra- si eso piensa ella de mí entonces tengo que confesarme antes y ya sé cómo, le voy a pedir a su amiga ino que la saque un rato de la casa para que pueda hacer maravillas, y cuando llegue ella si vamos hacer maravillas pero en la cama va a ver hasta explosiones de pación y de lujuria, así que prepárate sakurita que mañana vamos a mover el mundo- este si yo también voy a dormir- pero contigo

Sakura- buenas noches- bostezando

Sakura llegó a su cuarto abrió y cerró la puerta se fue a su baño privado a ponerse la pijama y salió directo a su cama, donde destendio las sabanas y se acostó tapándose con las cobijas acorrucándose en ellas y cayendo en un sueño profundo y no era porque tenía mucho sueño o porque estaba cansada, más bien era porque sasuke había puesto un hechizo sobre ella para que tuviera sueño y no sintiera a la hora de que él se acostaba con ella (autora: es un pervertido no puede esperar hasta la boda) la abrazaba como si fuera un oso de peluche suavecito y con un olor que lo volvía loco que era su olor de sakura a cerezas ya quería hacerla suya para toda la eternidad para para que este con el toda la eternidad tenía que enamorarla hasta el extremo que si se muere sasuke que ella se mate con él, y para eso tenía que pedir la ayuda de la loca -desquiciada –erguida- de – ino para que le aconseje que podía hacer, que claro como el que era el dios de los infierno sabe conquistar pero como sakura es diferente a todas las demás tenía que pedir la tonta ayuda de un humano y si su mejor amigo estuviera viendo esto seguro que se reiría de él.

Continuara…..


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Ya era otro día, pero no era un día como cualquiera, era el día que se efectuaba la gran fiesta de disfraces, que se realizara, por lo cual en una habitación de una dulce y hermosa pelirrosa descansaba en su recamara dormida en su cama, hasta que un sonido muy fuerte hizo que se espantara y callera al suelo, tomando lo primero que encontró que fue una pantufla la agarro como si fuera una arma y se oían las risas de Ino que en su mano tenía un megáfono y hinata que muy tímidamente se reía.

Sakura- ¡que! Se te hace gracioso

Ino-si- se carcajeaba de risa

Sakura- que tal si me da un infarto

Ino- no es para tanto, a demás que crees

Sakura- ¿Qué?

Ino- hoy es la gran fiesta y hay que vestirnos

Hinata- ino p-pero apenas es muy temprano y la fiesta es en la noche

Ino- claro que no, desayunamos vamos de compras y nos arreglamos que ya tenga parejas para las tres

Sakura- ¿pero qué dices?

Ino- si la pareja de hinata es naruto, mi pareja es sai y la tuya es el papucho de sasuke -Hinata estaba que le hacía competencia a un tomate, estaba a punto de desmayarse y sakura esta roja

Sakura -¿Qué? Te volviste loca

Ino- no y por consiguiente tenemos que estar bellísimas para los chicos y más que tú ya que se nota que sasuke muere por ti

Sakura- claro que no sasuke y yo solamente somos amigos

Hinata- en eso tiene razón ino

Ino- vez sasuke está más que dispuesto a estar contigo y con tu frente de marquesina

Sakura- sai también va a tener una cerda

Ino- pues volvamos al tema te vamos a dejar muy bien que hasta sasuke babee cuando te vea y se muera de celos cuando los muchachos se acerquen a ti

Hinata- ya vez sakura

Ino- y tú no digas nada que te vamos a dejar igual para que naruto se te declare

Hinata- p-p-pero ino

Sakura- yo te apoyo porque ese cabeza hueca no se ha dado cuenta que a ti te gusta el

Hinata- y tú y sasuke

Ino- muy bien operación sasusaku, naruhina y saino ¡comienza!

Continuara. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Hinata- y tú y sasuke

Ino- muy bien operación sasusaku, naruhina y saino ¡comienza!

Sakura- hay dios

Ino agarro a sakura antes de que se escapara la amarro y fue a llenar la tina con sales y rosas aromáticas las mezclo en el agua y espero a que se entibiara para después desamarrar a sakura desnudarla y meterla a la tina, sumergiéndola después le puso un champú especial con aroma a cerezos para cuando sasuke se acercara lo oliera, la dejaron hay un rato para que el aroma de las sales lo absorbiera su piel dejándola suavecita y con un arma muy rico.

La sacaron y la secaron con una toalla le pusieron el vestido con anterioridad se había comprado (el que ya mencione en capítulos anteriores) unos zapatos de tacón blancos con plataforma y de aguja que media diez centímetros, su cabello le hicieron un chunguito pero aun así dejaron cabellos y esos los rizaron asiendo que se vea como una cascada (los peinados de boda por si al alguna pregunta), le colocaron una tiara con diamantes en la cabeza, su maquillaje era un delineador en sus hermosos ojos para definirlos más, unas sombras de color claro, un brillo labial, rubor para sus mejillas ya que ella no necesitaba tanto maquillaje porque sakura era hermosa y cuando quedo lista se veía como una princesa de cuentos de hadas ero como la fiesta es en un lugar muy lúgubre se podía decir que sakura se iba a meter a la boca del lobo esperando que su intrépido príncipe la rescate (ese es sasuke), y para rematar le pusieron una máscara que solamente cubrió una pequeña parte de su cara de color rosa, con los bordes con diamantes pegado a su rostro así se mascaba más su contorno y con todo el vestuario se veía sumamente sexy

Sakura- no crees que te pasas

Ino- hay no sasuke se va a ir para atrás cuando tenga que cuidarte de los buitres que te van a rondar ha y tú no te me escapas hinata

Hinata- p-pero yo p-porque

Ino- porque si

Ino volvió a repetir lo mismo que con sakura De la bañera el perfumado pero su vestido era distinto ya que el de hinata era un azul con falda diamantado largo y bombacho ya que ino le insistía en que sea uno pegadito pero ella no se dejó el cabello lacio un unos mechones diamantados y su corona, que por supuesto era el mismo maquillaje de sakura pero los sombras eran azules marino, zapatos de cinco centímetros con plataforma azules.

Ino- sasuke y naruto se van a excitar solamente de verlas

Continuara…..


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Mientras con los chicos cada uno se arreglaba en su casa y después se iban a juntar para ir por las chicas, mientras nuestro querido y sexy pelinegro se arreglaba poco porque como era el dios del inframundo su belleza era natural y solo lo hacía por su bellísima sakura para cuando estuvieran en la fiesta no volteara a ver a nadie más, suena egoísta y posesivo pero asiera el, su ropa consistía en unos pantalones negros ajustados con decorados en cadenas plateadas, una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones abiertos mostrando su escultural cuerpo, en su pecho musculoso que se mostraba se vea un tatuaje en el cuello de la parte de atrás y esa marca es justo la que le pondría a sakura para marcarla como suya y tenía pensado ponérsela cuando hicieran el acto sexual y ya después le diría a sakura quien en realidad era él y que era suya eternamente aparte de ser la emperatriz de los infiernos la única en ser fértil y por ultimo unos tenis rojos que claro que lo acompañaba con una chaqueta de cuero negro ajustado.

Mientras que naruto llevaba unos pantalones negros, con una camisa naranja y chaqueta negra, con unos tenis naranjas, su peinado despuntado también realmente se veía muy sexy

Y no podemos olvidar a sai a él le dio lo mismo pero con solo su mirada se volvió muy sexy para su adorada ino

Continuara…


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Ino ya había terminado de arreglar a las chicas y a ella misma nada más faltaba que los chicos llegaran y cuando menos lo pensaban el timbre de la casa sonó eh ino bajo de inmediato, abrió la puerta y quien estaba parado en la entrada era sai, ino se le quedo viendo de lo guapo que se veía y de un salto se le trepo abrazándolo, se bajó después de unos minutos.

Ino- adelante muchachos- los dejo pasar a los tres- las demás ya van a bajar- (pensamientos: hay sakurita el papacito que te vas a comer)- ino subió a las habitaciones- chicas ya llegaron los muchachos y están de infarto se caen de buenotes- ino los tomos de las muñecas y las empujo hasta la puerta sacándolas de la habitación para orillarlas a las escaleras, hinata de las escaleras junto las manos en la cara formando un megáfono.

Hinata- presentando a una rubia, de ojo azul celeste, con un vestido rojo entallado, y midiendo un metro con sesenta centímetros, una belleza de mujer y el acompañante privilegiado es sai- ino venia bajando las escaleras de forma como si fuera una supermodelo, sai se colocó el final de la escalera y cuando llego le dio la mano quedando al otro lado de la escalera.

Ino- presentando a una pelinegra de ojos de color perla, con un vestido azul entallado, con zapatos azules, y midiendo un metro con cincuenta y cinco centímetros, una belleza de mujer y el acompañante privilegiado es naruto uzumaki- hinata venia bajando las escaleras de forma como si fuera una supermodelo aunque con algo de timidez y muy roja porque su acompañante iba a ser naruto, naruto se colocó el final de la escalera y cuando llego le dio la mano quedando al otro lado de la escalera.

Hinata- presentando a pelirrosa de unos ojos jades, cual vestido violeta con blanco entallado, con un perfecto maquillaje y midiendo un metro con sesenta y cinco, una belleza de mujer y el acompañante privilegiado es sasuke uchiha- sakura venia bajando las escaleras de forma como si fuera una supermodelo, con seguridad eh irradiando una hermosura extrema y cuando sasuke la vio bajar se quedó con el ojo cuadrado y tirando baba, por la hermosa chica que iba a tener a su lado, sasuke se colocó el final de la escalera y cuando llego le dio la mano que ambos sintieron un choque eléctrico y mariposas en el estómago, se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos sakura se sonrojo y sasuke tenía una sonrisa de medio lado en signo de victoria.

Todos se subieron a la limosina y todas las parejitas quedaron juntas, los demás platicaban y conversaban, naruto y sasuke debes en cuando se peleaban o solamente sasuke se quedaba mirando a la preciosa de sakura, llegaron a la fiesta bajaron de la limosina y se adentraron en la fiesta, el lugar estaba un poco raro ya que estaba un poco solitario, sakura agarro el brazo de sasuke pegándose a él, y sasuke no lo desaprovecho paso su mano por la cintura de sakura atrayéndola a él e imprecándose de su aroma característico a cerezos.

Se adentraron a la casa y todo mundo iba disfrazado igual y traían antifaces para que no los reconozcan primero entro ino, luego hinata y por ultimo sakura y cuando ella entro todos los varones voltearon mirándola embabucados, sasuke aunque traía el antifaz las movimientos de sus facciones y corporales se notaban que estaba celoso y molesto así que afirmo su mano en la cintura de sakura pegándola más a él y esto lo hacía para demostrarle a toda esa bola de idiotas que sakura ya tiene dueño y era él.

Ino se acercó a ellos

Ino- chicos vamos ya va hacer el brindis

Sakura- si está bien, vamos sasuke

Se brindó y después vino el baile, era un baile de la edad media, sasuke saco a bailar a sakura comenzaron y al momento de bailar se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en los ojos del uno al otro negro vs jade, y en cuanto se miraron los demás ya no existían todo lo que los rodeaba desapareció.

Se volvió hacer el brindis se hizo, el problema es que sakura no tomaba mucho, sasuke le decía que solo se tomara una copa, a lo que sakura dijo que solamente una.

Unas horas después sakura ya estaba bien ebria y con una botella de vino y una copa en la mano, se tambaleaba, y antes de que callera al piso sasuke la sostuviera, cargándola estilo princesa y llevándola a parte de arriba, más específico a la habitación.

La habitación estaba decorada con una cama grande con sabanas rojas, las cortinas negras, la alfombra negra y el piso de madera color café muy hermosa estaba la habitación y estaba lista para lo que él tenía planeado hacer en ella.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta con seguro bajo a sakura y ella se puso a caminar a la cama, se sentó, se quitó los zapatos, sakura estiro los brazos en señal de que sasuke la abrase, así lo hizo y se separaron mirándose a los ojos sasuke ya no pudo resistirse más y la beso, un beso apasionado pero despacio, se separaron y ahora fue sakura la que lo beso, se volvieron a separar pero esta vez un hilo de saliva salía de la boca de ambos.

Sasuke la acostó en la cama besándola y pasando sus manos por las piernas de sakura, haciendo que ella gimiera por el placer que sentía, las ropas se fueran desvaneciendo y estorbando primero se fue el saco, luego la camisa, pantalones y los bóxer y en ella el vestido, el sostén y las pequeñas braguitas y quedaron como dios los trajo al mundo, sasuke bajo con besos mojados besando su cuello y dejando marcas rojizas, gimiendo ambos de placer, sasuke bajo las manos a la intimidad de sakura estimulándole es clítoris para que sakura se mojara.

Sasuke- está lista para mí

Sakura- s-si hazme tuya

Sasuke- encantado

Sasuke la beso para distraerla bajo su mano para que agarrara su pene y lo colocara en la entrada de la vagina de sakura y entrara en ella de una sola estocada ya que como sabía que era virgen sabía que le dolería e iba a sangrar y lo dicho y hecho sakura hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió al invasor dentro de ella, sasuke se fue moviendo poco a poco para no lastimarla y cuando ya estaba lista sakura movió la cadera para asegurar a sasuke que ya lo podía hacer más rápido.

Las estocadas fueron más rápidas no paraba ambos gemían de placer, después de las estocadas lentas, rápidas y profundas que los dos llegaron al orgasmo tocando el cielo con las manos, el semen de sasuke entro a la cavidad de sakura, se recostaron en la mana, todavía sasuke no sacaba su pene de la vagina de sakura y lo sentía palpitar, se salió de ella, se acostó tapando a los dos con las sabanas y abrazando a sakura de la cintura y colocando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de sakura y los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Continuara…..


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

A la mañana siguiente sakura se iba despertando poco a poco con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ella no recordaba nada de lo que pasó la noche pasada trato de levantarse pero un brazo a su cintura, lo miro y siguiendo el brazo llego al dorso desnudo de un pelinegro que lo identifico como sasuke, voltio su cara muy sorprendida y luego miro su cuerpo y noto que estaba desnuda, tomo las sabanas y se tapó hasta el cuello como las jalo eso hizo que sasuke se moviera y se despertara.

Sasuke- hola mi amor, duerme todavía es temprano

Sakura- como que duerme, no y como es que nos acostamos

Sasuke- quieres que te diga como estuvo toda la espectacular noche

Sakura- no, no quiero detalles de lo que paso anoche- levantándose de la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas se puso a recoger toda su ropa y entro al baño después de un rato salió ya vestida,

Sasuke- porque te vestiste mi amor

Sakura- como que porque, que no lo entiendes se supone que éramos amigo y nos acostamos, pero si no me acuerdo de nada entonces es que estaba ebria, tú te aprovechaste de eso verdad

Sasuke- no claro que no estabas en tus cabales, tu misma me pediste que te hiciera mía y creme que después de esta noche va hacer muy difícil que te deje en paz ahora tu ere completamente **MIA**

Sakura- sabes que olvidemos lo que paso y seamos amigos

Sasuke- jajajajaja tu crees que yo te voy a dejar ir, no ahora tu ere mi mujer – levantándose de la cama y caminando desnudo asía sakura, ella giro la cabeza a un lado evitando la mirada de sasuke y además que lo estaba viendo como dios lo trago al mundo- no me digas que te va vergüenza verme así

Sakura- pues si tú que crees- sakura ya se iba a ir pero cuando giro la perilla se dio cuenta que estaba con seguro – abre la puerta

Sasuke- no

Sakura- que porque no

Sasuke- porque ya te lo dije eres mía y yo no te voy a dejar ir- sasuke traía su pantalón en la mano y de la bolsa del pantalón saco un control negro pequeño con muchos botones de colores, y apretó un botón de color verde y de unos, dos por tres llegaron a la casa del pelinegro y curiosamente era su habitación, sakura se encontraba en shock por lo ocurrido.

Sakura- pero que rayos eres tú, como es posible que hicieras eso

Sasuke- haces muchas preguntas, pero te diré quién soy yo ya que tengo muchos nombres y cada región me pone conforme a su religión

Sakura- a que te refieres

Sasuke- me refiero que mi verdadero nombre es Lucifer Sasuke Uchiha de los Infiernos y soy el príncipe del inframundo próximo rey y te elegí a ti como mi esposa, futura madre de mis hijos y reina del inframundo

Sakura- que, estás loco, de seguro te golpeaste la cabeza y estas alucinando

Sasuke- y ya estoy preparando la boda real

Sakura- cual boda, oye a ti se te zafo un tornillo yo mejor me voy- pero antes de que diera un paso sasuke apretó otro botón de color rojo del pequeño control que tenía en la mano ya que nunca la iba dejar ir, y desde arriba una jaula en la forma de un ave callo arriba de sakura encerrándola

Sakura- sácame de aquí

Sasuke- no ya te dije mi motivo y te voy a llevar al infierno para que escojas tu vestido de novia que te parece y yo voy hacer la recepción en el cementerio más viejo que haiga y el más lúgubre, la boda será a las 11 de la noche, pero no te preocupes todavía queda tiempo para la boda

Sakura- pero yo no te amo

Sasuke- no te preocupes tenemos toda una eternidad para que te enamores de mi

Mientras en la mansión donde era la fiesta todos los amigos de sakura la andaban buscando porque no aparecía ya la habían llamado por su celular y no contestaba, naruto busco a sasuke y lo encontró (solo que es más listo sasuke y dejo un clon para que nadie sospechara de él y así pudiera llevarse a sakura)

Lo cual ya estaban más que preocupados porque temían que algo le pasó a su amiga y como todo mundo andaba borracho y algo le pudieron a ver ello, ino ya estaba neurótica y hasta empezó a llorar porque ella descuido a su amiga y se culpaba de su desaparición por lo cual sai trataba de calmarla porque estaba incontrolable todos ósea hinata, naruto, sasuke (clon)sai e ino, decidieron que lo mejor es preguntarle a cada chico y chica que estuviera en la casa que si habían visto a su amiga o saben dónde se pudo ir, pero no había nada tomaron la limo y condujeron hasta la casa abrieron la puerta con entusiasmo con la emoción de que encontraran a sakura dormida en su cama, abrieron la puerta pero no y la decepción llego a ellos

Y de inmediato sin cambiarse ni nada fueron a la delegación a reportar la desaparición de su amiga, les hicieron llenar unas hojas y de inmediato los polis les pidieron una fotografía de su amiga para que le sacaran copias para pegarlas en todos lados y si alguien la vio va a decir, y enviaron a cinco patrullas a investigar a desaparición de la chica.

Pero lo que no sabían es que uno de ellos era el culpable de que la chica no apareciera y era un chico guapo de cabellera negra pero lo raro es que nadie sospechara de él porque nadie vio a sakura con el

Y el verdadero sasuke solamente estaba sonriendo porque ya tenía a su chica en su poder y no la iba a soltar y sus amigo no la iban a encontrar, claro hasta después que estuviera casado con ella y que ella estuviera muy enamorada de él y no se quisiera ir, y claro que después será que tengan muchos sasukitos y sakuritas corriendo por los pasillos de su castillo y los futuros gobernantes reinas y reyes del inframundo.

Continuara… ….


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Ya estaban en el inframundo porque cuando estaban en el cuarto de sasuke una grieta se abrió en el piso donde se sentía un calor sofocante y mucho humo salir de ahí , ella se fue por esa grieta con todo y jaula apareciendo en una habitación diferente donde las sabanas eran rojo carmesí y los objetos eran de oro la maca tenia sábanas blancas eso fue lo curioso, Sasuke ya se había ido de la habitación dejando sola a sakura, ella ya no aguantaba estar ahí y eso es solo que estuvo doce horas, no podía dormir, estaba muerta de miedo porque se oían gritos desgarradores por todos lados, ya no podía lo bueno es que sasuke no estaba porque se le quería aventar en sima, la puerta se empezó abrir sakura tenía mucho miedo de que fuera sasuke porque la amenazo de que nunca la iba a dejar ir y que si era necesario la iba a violar, ella estaba demacrada, con ojeras, sus labios estaban secos, su cabello enmarañado, la puerta se abrió completamente y entro un hombre de cabello negro pero más largo, su parecido con sasuke es impresionante, solamente que era más alto, pero era igual de guapo y sexy, él se acercó a la jaula donde estaba encerrada sakura.

Sakura- ¿q-q-quien eres tú?

¿?- mi nombre es itachi uchiha soy hermano de lucifer sasuke uchiha, tu quien eres

Sakura- yo soy sakura, por favor ayúdame sasuke me secuestro se obsesiono conmigo y no me dejar ir dice que voy a ser su esposa y no sé qué otras tonterías mas

Itachi- a tu eres la prometida de mi hermano, pero él dijo que estaba enamorados y que habías venido por tu propia voluntad

Sakura- no el me obligo a venir, yo no quiero estar con él por favor te lo suplico sácame de aquí

Itachi- voy a ver qué puedo hacer- itachi se acercó a la jaula de sakura y vio la cerradura- lo siento esta cerradura es única en el mundo y solo mi hermano sabe hacerlas y como revertirla

Sakura- y que puedo hacer

Itachi- aceptar tu destino con mi hermano

Sakura- no eso no, eso nunca- Pero en eso la puerta se volvió abrir sin que ambos se dieran cuenta

Sasuke- pero qué diablos haces encerrado con mi prometida

Itachi- me podrías explicar mejor tú como es que nos mentiste a todos diciendo que esta señorita vino contigo por su propio pie porque te amaba cuando no es cierto

Sasuke- así que ya lo sabes, pues si es cierto yo la amo y con el tiempo ella igual

Mientras en otro lado

Una chica de cabello rojo, ojos del mismo color y poseía lentes caminaba de un rincón a otro de una habitación muy enojada ya que "su" sasukito se había enamorado de una mortal y no sabía cómo recuperarlo según ella, pero lo que en realidad pasaba es que ella se obsesiono con sasuke y no lo deja en paz.

Karin- no puede ser, como me quitare a esa pelo de chicle de encima, pero si espero que se enamore profundamente de mi sasukito y luego le pongo una pasión para que él diga que me ama y tengamos una noche de pasión, me proponga matrimonio, mientras ella nos está viendo, pero ¡claro! Si hago eso esa zorra no lo querrá tener cerca y nunca lo va a perdonar, por consiguiente me lo voy a quedar yo porque la ley dice que no la puede obligar si no hay amor, muy pronto estaremos juntos sasuke – decía esto mientras ponía caras de maldad y reía maquiavélicamente

Mientras con sasuke

Él tenía una cara de que quería matar a su tan odiado hermano por hacerle este tipo de preguntas y lo que más le molestaba es que él estaba muy cerca de su amada sakura, eso asía que ardiera en celos

Sasuke- si quieres seguir como estas y no quedar desfigurado apártate de mí prometida

Itachi- porque debería hacerlo, si prácticamente la estas obligando

Sasuke- porque ya se lo dije a ella y ahora te lo dijo a ti ella es **MIA Y NO DEJARE QUE SE VALLA**

Itachi- no puedes obligarla, te castigaran

Sasuke- prefiero estar castigado a estar lejos de ella

Continuara…


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Sasuke- porque ya se lo dije a ella y ahora te lo dijo a ti ella es **MIA Y NO DEJARE QUE SE VALLA**

Itachi- no puedes obligarla, te castigaran

Sasuke- prefiero estar castigado a estar lejos de ella

Itachi- entiende que no puedes retenerla contra su voluntad

Sasuke- si puedo, verdad que tú me amas sakura

Sakura- no entiende, apenas y te conozco – sasuke enojado porque nadie dejaba que estuviera con su amada sakura, agarro del brazo a su hermano y lo hecho de la habitación, serrando la puerta con llave, volviendo a girar y caminando asía sakura, se acercó a la jaula.

Sasuke- no importa que hagas, no importa a quien contactes, no saldrás de aquí, entiéndelo de una vez tu serás mi esposa, mi reina y la madre de mis hijos

Sakura- no sabes cuánto te odio

Sasuke- por este momento me odiaras, pero después me amaras- sasuke se volvió a la puerta quito el seguro y la abrió serrándola inmediatamente que salió cerrándola nuevamente y poniéndole llave por si acaso sakura lograra salir de esa jaula, la llave con la que serró la puerta se la colgó en el cuello como un medallón así nadie podría quitársela y se fue arreglar unos asuntos sobre la boda y el reino.

Mientras de nuevo en la habitación se encontraba derramando lagrimas la pobre e inofensiva de sakura, ella pensaba que hizo para merecer eso, ella no había hecho nada malo, pero aun así la mantenían encerrada como si fuera un animal, ella se imaginaba que era una princesa encerrada en una enorme torre alejada de la sociedad, por una malvada bruja en este caso es por un malvado brujo y que después llegaría su príncipe azul a rescatarla, pero nada de eso era cierto, lo bueno es que había un solo soldado que tenía también la llave del cuarto de sakura, este soldado tenía el cabello era de color blanco, sus ojos violeta, media como un metro setenta , era muy amigable, su nombre es suigetsu y era el mejor amigo de sasuke el abría la puerta para que las doncellas le llevaran comida y había en ocasiones en que el entraba para conversar con ella y que no perdiera el juicio.

Sasuke ya sabía de esta situación pero no decía nada ya que quería que su preciada joyita tuviera compañía y si tenía un poco de celos pero él sabía que en suigetsu podía confiar, en el que no podía confiar era en su hermano itachi ya que él está de lado de sakura y lo más posible es que la valla a dejar escapar.

Mientras en otro lado la remolacha zorr… digo Karin se dirigía al palacio de sasuke, en la entrada los guardias la dejaron entrar ella iba vestida con un short que dejaba ver sus muslos, una camiseta con los primeros botones dejando que se vieran sus senos, traía unos zapatos de tacón de ocho centímetros, contoneaba sus caderas como una verdadera ramera, le habían dicho que sasuke estaba en su oficina arreglando unos papeles, ella fue ahí y toco la puerta espero hasta que le dieran el pase ella entro abriendo la puerta.

Karin- hola mi sasukito

Sasuke- que es lo que quieres aquí Karin

Karin- sahs sasukito que te parece si tenemos sexo salvaje aquí en tu oficina

Sasuke- porque no te desaparece no te quiero aquí, lárgate solo pones en mal la imagen de mi palacio y mía

Karin- de seguro me rechazas por esa chica no

Sasuke- así es ella va hacer mi esposa

Karin- que porque yo soy tu esposa, además se te olvida las sesiones de sexo que teníamos

Sasuke- tú lo dijiste es puro sexo sin compromiso, además tu crees que yo mancharía mi imagen con una ramera como tú, sueñas así que lárgate

Karin- tu estarás conmigo y no descansare hasta lograrlo- se fue de la habitación y del palacio muy molesta, mientras en la oficina sasuke mando a llamar a su guardia general del que ponía orden para cuidar el palacio

Soldado- me llamaba príncipe sasuke

Sasuke- si esa mujer de cabello rojo y que traía ropa de ramera no la dejen entrar nunca más en este palacio y si no entiende avíseme para que yo firme su carta de exilio y se la das a ella quedo entendido

Soldado- si mi príncipe sasuke

Sasuke – puedes retirarte

Soldado- hai- el soldado se retira del cuarto

Sasuke- si no elimino a esta mujer va arruinar mis planes con mi joyita

Mientras en el mundo de los mortales en todos lados se podía ver la imagen de sakura, con un letrero en grande que tenía desaparecida, tenía su nombre completo, señas particulares, edad, sus amigos estaban como locos buscando a la pobre de sakura que en estos momentos ha de estar sufriendo, ino y hinata estaban durmiendo ya que toda la noche estaban buscándola, así que naruto les dio un té para que durmieran y funciono, mientras ellos buscaban en internet y vigilando el teléfono por si alguien hablaba para decirles donde estaba sakura pero nada ni siquiera la llamada del secuestrador pidiendo una recompensa por entregarles a sakura ellos también estaban cansados tenían ojeras hasta los pies, se veían demacrados pero lo valía todo eso por encontrar a su amiga y casi hermano sakura haruno, solo esperaban que no estuviera muerta.

Continuara….


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Ino comenzaba a despertar, vio que alado de ella se encontraba hinata y traían una manta encima para que no pasaran frio.

Ino- mmm que paso, ¡sakura ya regreso! , ¡Sakura ya regreso! , ¡Sakura ya regreso! , ¡Sakura ya regreso!- en eso sale sai porque oyó los gritos que pegaba ino

Sai- tranquila ino, no todavía no la hemos encontrado, pero lo lograremos, pero ya tranquila

Ino- no sai como quieres que esté tranquila si mi mejor amiga esta extraviada y todo es mi culpa porque yo la deje sola

Sai- no ino escúchame no es tu culpa encontraremos a sakura ya veras

Mientras en el infierno sasuke resolvía cosas y firmaba papeles pero lo hacía de mala manera ya que la zorr… digo Karin le arruino el día diciendo que ella era su futura esposa y no, la ideal era su pequeña sakura, él estaba enamorado de ella y no es de ahorita.

Sino desde que nació sakura le pertenecía a él, porque en su nacimiento algo le llamaba la atención en esa casa y se hizo pasar por el medico el recibió a la niña, la envolvió en una toalla rosa y ella abrió sus ojitos y de inmediato sasuke se quedó prendado de ella, los padre le habían dicho que se llamaría sakura en honor al cerezo y a la primavera.

Desde ese día sasuke siempre ha estado al pendiente de sakura, cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando entre al kínder, cuando entro a la primaria, cuando salió de la secundaria, su inicio a preparatoria y últimamente a la universidad, siempre ha estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas, pero ya era hora de que sakura fuera solo suya y ya ahora que la tenía en su poder no la iba dejar escapar.

Sus asistentes ya fueron a ver el vestido de novia para su sakura y sasuke fue el primero en darle el visto bueno y le fascino, traía un corsé donde se le iba a poder ver su cintura pequeña de sakura, y resaltara sus grandes atributos, era de un color negro, y en la parte del corseé y de la falda traía rosas rojas con tallos espinados, la recepción seria en un cementerio en un mausoleo (una casa pequeña donde están emparedados los muertos) definitivamente le iba a encantar a sakura, claro y más cuando por fin consiga que este ella profundamente enamorada de él.

Continuara….


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

Mientras en la habitación donde tenían encerrada a sakura, ella estaba en un rincón apartado de la entrada de la jaula, ella seguía teniendo los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, aunque su melena ya no estaba enmarañado, sino liso perfecto y hermoso, su rola ahora consistía en un pantalón negro entubado, una blusa azul rey ceñida al cuerpo con un escote en v que dejaba ver un poco de sus atributos, botas con tacones altos negras, sakura pensaba en como escapar de su mazmorra o prisión pero de pronto la puerta de la habitación se comenzó abrí y apareció.

Suigetsu- hola sakura, como has estado

Sakura- como quieres que este si llevo cinco días aquí, cuando me dejaran salir

Suigetsu- la verdad no sé, hasta que el amo quiera, pero acá entre nos yo sé que si empiezas a socializar con él te va a dejar salir

Sakura- yo socializar con él, que te pasa, él fue que me rapto

Suigetsu- pero piénsalo y ya no llores que esa lágrimas en esa carita tan hermosa se ven feas, me lo prometes

Sakura- lo intentare-Seigetsu salió de la habitación volviendo a serrar con llave y dejando a sakura sola y con sus pensamientos

(Habla consigo misma sakura)

Sakura- creo que suigetsu tiene razón deberé conocer más a sasuke así tal vez logro que me saque de aquí, aunque no puedo negar que es un chico guapo y sexy y eso misterioso que es me intriga sobre él, pero que tal si solo quiere jugar conmigo y yo como tonta me enamoro y caigo a sus pies, no pero que tonterías estoy diciendo ¿yo, enamorarme de, el? Estaré loca pero me atrae y a la vez no hay que hago, ya se probare lo que me recomienda Suigetsu y le empezare hablar y dejare de llorar para que vea que no soy débil, que soy una chica fuerte y decidida,

(Deja de hablar consigo misma)

Sakura- Suigetsu puedes venir por favor- gritando para que el venga

Suigetsu- que es lo que se te ofrece- abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose a sakura

Sakura- le puedes hablar a sasuke y decirle que quiero hablar con el

Suigetsu- si claro, hasta que te decidiste hablarle ya te habías tardado

Sakura- hay ya cállate y por favor dile eso

Suigetsu-a sus ordene my lady

Suigetsu serró la puerta con llave y se dirigió a la oficina de sasuke, que de hecho anqué fuera su amigo le daba miedo ya que cuando se trataba de sakura se ponía un loco obsesivo, celoso compulsivo, llego a la oficina pero antes que nada toco la puerta y espero hasta que le dieran el pase, así fue y el abrió la puerta.

Sasuke- que es lo que quieres

Suigetsu- lady sakura quiere conversar con usted y no acepta un no por respuesta

Sasuke- está bien ahora mismo voy para allá- se paró de su asiento y se dirigió con su princesa, no antes serrar la puerta con llave porque como tenia papeles de mucha importancia le podían robar esto lo hacía únicamente por seguridad, ambos llegaron a la puerta, Suigetsu le abrió la puerta y únicamente entro él.

Sasuke- me informaron que tienes algo que decirme

Sakura- si quiero que recapitulemos, empezamos con el pie izquierdo y si voy hacer prisionera para toda la eternidad, tal vez que nos llevemos bien, te parece

Sasuke- de acuerdo

Sakura- si puedes empezar a contarme ¿Quién eres tú?

Sasuke- yo soy lucifer sasuke uchiha príncipe del inframundo, futuro rey y tu futuro esposo, que más quieres saber

Sakura- siempre eres frio

Sasuke- si

Sakura- que te impulso a secuestrarme

Sasuke- lo hermosa que eres y lo locamente que estoy enamorado de ti- y así comenzaron a conversar y el chismoso de Suigetsu quería oír pero lo único y débilmente que se oían eran las risas de sakura eso significaba que se la estaban pasando bien.

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Las risas hacían eco por toda la habitación, sasuke había notado los ojos hinchados de sakura así que se compadeció de ella, así que abrió la jaula y la dejo salir ya que no podía escapar del infierno, empezaron a platicar de casa triviales y ya después de un tiempo empezaron hablar de cosa personales.

Sakura- bueno ya que voy a estar aquí dime una cosa hubo mujeres antes que yo

Sasuke- no

Sakura- así de fiel eres

Sasuke- y tú dime cuantos hombres hubo en tu vida

Sakura- solo amigos nada de romances

Sasuke- y eres virgen

Sakura- que pregunta es esa, por supuesto que si

Sasuke susurrando más para el mismo- más te vale

Sakura- perdón que dijiste

Sasuke- no, nada y ahora te toca preguntar

Sakura- es divertido platicar contigo

Sasuke-así y como es que te convenciste porque que yo me acuerdo tú me ignorabas

Sakura- tu amigo me convenció

Sasuke- bueno ya me tengo que retirar que descanses mi vida- sasuke tomo la mano de sakura y la beso y ella se sonrojo a mas no poder le hacía competencia a hinata y le ganaba- puedes recorres el palacio cunado tú quieras hay y quiero que veas tu vestido de novia para que lo veas

Sakura- tú ya lo viste

Sasuke- si y creme que me va encantar vestido puesto te vas a ver muy sexy – sakura seguía sonrojada, sasuke ya había salido de la habitación dejando a sakura sola la jaula se había retirado con un botón que sasuke apretó y desapareció y en su lugar se acomodó una habitación hermosa con cortinas rosas, una cama grande con sábanas blancas con azul rey, una mesita de noche, una lámpara, alfombra, un ropero con mucha ropa tanto de moda como vestidos elegantes de época.

Sakura estaba encantada pero no entendía porque cuando sasuke se le acercaba su corazón palpitaba acelerándose a un ritmo descomunal parresia que se le iba a salir del pecho se sonrojaba a no más poder y a veces tartamudeaba, cuando él se le acercaba su olor a valiente y misterioso la ponía como loca.

Pero ella no sedia porque pensaba que la iba a utilizar y luego la iba a desechar, ella decidió que lo iba a conocer y si la cosa daba le iba a dar una oportunidad de enamorarla y si lo lograba si se iba atreverse a casarse con él, ella pero al principio se enojó porque la había tomado según el que ella le había pedido que la hiciera suya, pero ella no se acordaba de nada y tenía una terrible reseca, sakura era medico ella sabía que era las consecuencias de haberse emborrachado , pero no le dijo nada porque después entendió que él no quitaba el dedo del renglón que estaba enamorado u obsesionado de ella y cuando conoció al hermano de sasuke le pareció divertido.

Pero sasuke respondió con celos y posesiones extremas que hasta le dio miedo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que sasuke era de lo más lindo y si se llagaba a enamorar de él se volvería a unir a él, en cuerpo y alma y ya no sería solo sexo sino hacer el amor con la persona que más ama.

Contunuara …


	29. Chapter 29

Advertencia este capítulo contiene mucho lemon violento y agresivo

Capítulo 29

A la mañana siguiente, en la tierra la policía se movía de aquí allá buscando pistas acerca de la desaparición de la jovencita sakura haruno que ya llevaba tres semanas de que sus amigos no la volvieron a ver, los más desesperados eran naruto, ino y sasori porque efectivamente sasori si estaba enamorado de sakura y él tenía planeado declarársele después de la fiesta pero ya no pudo y quería encontrarla a como diera lugar.

Mientras en el infierno sakura no dejaba de dar vueltas ya que estaba preocupada de que sus amigos la anduvieran buscando así que fue a un estante, abrió un cajón y saco papel y una pluma para escribirle a sus amigos que estaba bien, pero se acordó de como reacciono sasuke con respecto a sasori así que se le ocurrió poner en la carta cosas, la termino la puso en el sobre y la sello y como no sabía en donde dejarla para enviarla se la dio a Suigetsu, en la reviso y le dijo que si la iba a llevar, pero en el transcurso del camino se encontró con sasuke.

Sasuke- que es lo que llevas ahí

Suigetsu-a es una carta de sakura para sus amigos y me pidió si la podía entregar

Sasuke- no es necesario yo la llevo, tu regresa a tu puesto

Pero sasuke no se aguantó las ganas y le quito el sello para después leerla.

"hola amigos

Ya sé que no me encontraron pero sepan que me encuentro bien, no les puedo decir donde estoy porque no me creerían, los quiero mucho y díganle a sasori que lo quiero mucho y muy pronto estaremos juntos.

ATT sakura haruno "

Cuando sasuke termina de leer la carta estallo en cólera, quería matar a sasori porque si se la llevo es para que se enamorara de el no de sasori, rompió en mil pedazos y fue directo a la habitación de sakura y cuando llego le digo a Suigetsu que abriera y luego que serrara y se fuera de ahí, Suigetsu detecto el aura de su rey así que sin protestar izo lo que le pidió, sasuke entro y vio sentada a sakura peinando su larga cabellera.

Sakura- hola sasu, que paso

Sasuke- es cierto lo que decía la carta

Sakura- y tú qué sabes de ella

Sasuke- lo suficiente es cierto que extrañas a sasori

Sakura- eres un chismoso pero así es

Sasuke- y todavía eres sínica para aceptarlo

Sakura- no me hables en ese tono

Sasuke- yo te hablo como se me da la gana

Sasuke ya no pudo más y de un solo movimiento tomo a sakura del cuello y la pego a una pared, pero fue tan feo el golpe que ella gimió de dolor, sasuke tomo unas cadenas donde la sujeto del cuello, muñecas y tobillos para que no se pudiera mover, empezó a desvestirla y besando su cuello y labios, sakura empezó a llorar porque prácticamente la estaba violando y así lo iba hacer.

Sasuke empezó a tocarla y bajo sus manos a la intimidad de sakura empezando a masajearla, él se quitó la ropa y sin decir mas la penetro de un solo golpe, las embestidas iban y venían más rápido eso lastimaba a sakura, cuando termino sasuke se vistió y dejo a sakura llorando en la habitación.

Continuara…


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Sakura seguía llorando pero no podía explicarse el porqué de un chico lindo se convirtió en una fiera, pero de todas maneras la oportunidad que pensaba darle a sasuke ya NO estaba en pie, solamente quería que él estuviera lo más lejos posible de ella y aria todo lo posible por escapar, sakura intentaba juntar sus piernas pero no lograba buenos resultados además que siempre que las movía y hacia un movimiento fuerte le dolía la entrepierna.

Mientras con sasuke ya se le había bajado el coraje y los tremendos celos que lo carcomían y ya estaba reflexionando, se paró de su cama y se puso como loco rompía y aventaba cosas, muebles y todo lo que tuviera a su alcance ya que sabía que después de lo que paso sakura no lo quería ver ni en pintura y tampoco que se le acercarse había perdido su oportunidad de oro y hasta llego a pensar que él no era el indicado para ella pero solo el hecho de pensar que otro hombre la tocase, mirarla asía que su sangre hirviera, pero sabía que la había lastimado ahora tenía que conseguir que por lómenos acercarse a ella.

Ya se había calmado pero nadie de sus sirvientes quería acercársele abrió la puerta y salió rumbo a la habitación de sakura, ya estando hay recargo su cabeza en la puerta y tomando valor entro vio a sakura, le puso una manta en sima cuando llego a ella la desencadeno sakura inmediatamente callo pero antes de que golpeara el frio suelo sasuke la atrapo en sus brazos, ella al darse cuenta se soltó de inmediato refugiándose en una esquina y tomando la manta para cubrirse y cada vez que sasuke se acercaba ella retrocedía mas encogiendo sus piernas para que él no la llegase a tocar. Sasuke sabía que esa eran las consecuencias y que la iba a pagar muy caro

Sakura- no te atrevas a dar otro paso- muy asustada y volviendo a derramar lágrimas por sus hermosos ojos verdes

Sasuke- escúchame sakura te lo pido por favor

Sakura- NO VETE DE AQUÍ

Sasuke- te lo suplico escúchame

Sakura- no escúchame tú a mí, no quiero verte, me das asco, lárgate y oí esto bien porque no lo vuelvo a decir yo te iba a dar una oportunidad pero ya no solo quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida

Sasuke- es que yo hice eso porque estaba muerto de celos y no quería perderte

Sakura- como vas a perder algo que nunca tuviste

Continuara….


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

Sakura se paró y con una seña con la mano le dijo a sasuke que se retirara ella se fue a costar en la cama dándole la espalda a sasuke, el solo la miraba abrió la puerta y se retiró serrando la puerta detrás de él y como no había nadie en el corredor sasuke se deslizo por la puerta quedando recargado en ella pensando en cómo podía acercarse a sakura, recuperarla de nuevo.

Mientras en otra parte con la remolacha, ella estaba muy contenta porque su plan comenzaba a funcionar no como ella tenía planeado pero, la pelo de chicle ya no quería cerca de su sasukito y eso estaba perfecto.

Mientras regresamos con sakura, ella se volvió a parar parándose junto a la ventana y mirando la luna empezó a cantar (la canción se llama un ángel llora)

Las flores ya no llegan  
el poema se acabó  
lo que un día fue amor  
en amargura se volvió  
ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó  
para poder revivir los placeres del ayer  
ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo  
ya luz ya no ha perdido su color azul

CORO: las estrellas miran  
la luna la abraza  
y un ángel llora...

pasaron ya los años  
ya él se olvidó  
de el amor que prometió  
cuando la conoció  
entra a la habitación y en la cama el la vio  
toca su cuerpo frío la tristeza la mató

ahhh ahhhh ahhh ahhhhhhhh

las flores ya llegaron  
el poema empezó  
sobre una tumba fría  
el llora su dolor

el solo quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó  
para poder perderse así en la dulzura de su voz  
ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo  
y a luz ya no ha perdido su color azul...

CORO: las estrellas miran  
la luna lo abraza  
y un ángel llora...  
las estrellas miran  
la luna lo abraza  
y un ángel llora...

Y aunque ella no sabía sasuke la estaba oyendo, en otra habitación un poco alejada se encontraba itachi que su oído alcanzaba a oír la hermosa canción interpretada por una princesa encerrada, a lo que él se decidió que su hermano no podía tener a una hermosa flor de cerezo encerrada esperando a que se marchite, no señor él iba hacer hasta lo imposible por sacarla de ahí.

Continuara…..


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

Itachi espero a que se hiciera de noche y cuando ese sucedió se escabullo hasta la habitación de sakura y forzó la cerradura entrando la cuarto viendo que la pequeña princesa se había quedado dormida, se acercó a ella observando que en sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas lo cual significa que había estado llorando hasta que se quedó dormida.

El tomo en sus brazos estilo princesa sacándola de la habitación y salvándola de la terrible bestia que custodiaba a la pequeña , claramente sin hacer ni una sola pisca de ruido, la saco del palacio la puso en una carreta y le dio la orden a los caballos que no se detuvieran hasta que llegaran a la tierra y de ahí al cielo ya que así sasuke no podría cruzar hasta el cielo ya que rompería el tratado de "paz " y ocasionaría una terrible guerra de ángeles vs demonios.

Pero a la misma vez sasuke no podía retener a sakura contra su voluntad solo por el simple hecho de que él estuviera enamorado de ella y ella lo odie. A la mañana siguiente como ya era rutina sasuke fue a la habitación de sakura necesitaba verla y cuando se abrió la puerta y el traía una sonrisa en sus labios cosa que se desvaneció a no ver a su adorada amada en su cama pero luego pensó que podía estar en el baño pero la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie y fue cundo dio un gran grito de coraje, frustración, celos y tristeza de que ella no estaba hay.

Y salió casi corriendo de la habitación en busca de sus mejores guardias para que rastrearan y encontraran a su pequeña sakura y el también saldría en busca de ella para obtener mejores resultados, pero luego pensó que si se había escapado con su amante el estallo en celos y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue matar de la peor forma posible a él y a sakura la castigaría toda la eternidad y ya no sería blando con ella la obligaría prácticamente a quererle (autora: pues eso es prácticamente lo que estás haciendo baka -_-) pero también cabía la posibilidad de que no fue por ese motivo.

Continuara….

**Jajaja las voy a dejar con la duda, pero quien sabe cómo se pondrá sasuke cuando sepa que ella está en el cielo y no puede cruzar esa barrera y lo peor es que su hermano itachi fue el culpable que la mando para allá a sakura**


	33. Chapter 33

Como están bien, quiero darles las gracias a todas y todos aquellos que siguen mi historia y por darme su apoyo por leer la historia, gracias, gracias, en especial a cinlayj2, gabi, sakurhita y a los demás. Va a ver un poco de itasaku

Capítulo 33

Todos en el reino sabían de la desaparición de sakura y en especial una pelirroja que estaba dando saltitos de emoción porque la maldita se había largado y en el palacio cuidado quien se le atravesara en el camino el príncipe sasuke porque lo descuartizaba de la peor manera posible con mucho dolor incluido.

Parecía que a sasuke se le había zafado el tornillo, solamente la idea de pensar que perdiera para siempre a su amada lo ponía en una furia frenética, pero en el fondo de su negro corazón podía sentir a sakura cantar.

(Se llama sale el sol y es de Shakira)

Estas semanas sin verte

Me parecieron años

Tanto te quise besar

Que me duelen los labios

Mira que el miedo nos hizo

Cometer estupideces

Nos dejó sordos y ciegos

Tantas veces

Y un día después de la tormenta

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta

Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

Te lloré hasta el extremo

De lo que era posible

Cuándo creía que era invencible

No hay mal que dure cien años

Ni cuerpo que lo aguante

Y lo mejor siempre espera adelante

Y un día después de la tormenta

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta

Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

Y un día después de la tormenta

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta

Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos

Y un día después, y un día después

Sale el sol

Y un día después de la tormenta

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta

Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos

Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol

Sasuke estaba más desesperado que nunca y cuando fue a los caballos notos que faltaba así que fue a verificar y efectivamente faltaban y hasta una carreta lo cual se le vino a la mente que sakura la allá tomado y salido del infierno pero eso no podía ser, pero otro demonio si podía abrir para que ella saliera pero para romper el sello tiene que ser un demonio igual de poderoso que él y el único era su hermano itachi. Así que ello una furia salió asía donde se encontraba su tan odiado hermano.

Itachi- hola sasuke ya encontraste a sakura

Sasuke- deja de hacerte el mustio que ya sé que tú dejaste ir a sakura

Itachi- entonces si ya sabes para que preguntas

Sasuke- y todavía tienes el descaro de aceptarlo, tu sabias que yo la amaba

Itachi- hay por favor sasuke jamás la amaste solamente estabas obsesionado yo si la merezco además de una vez quiero que lo sepas desde que vi a sakura me enamore de ella, así que la libere para que te olvidaras de ella y poder tenerla yo

Sasuke- pero que idioteces estas diciendo si le pones una mano en sima te mato, además ella ya es mía

Itachi- porque la forzaste pero si ella decidiera ten en cuenta que me escogería a mí además yo sé dónde esta

Sasuke- donde

Itachi- apoco crees que soy tan idiota para decirte además no puedes ir para allá está prohibido y tú lo sabes

Sasuke- prohibido dices, sakura está en el cielo verdad

Itachi- no lose y si lo supiera no te lo diría

Sasuke- eres un maldito pero escúchame bien no dejare que me la arrebates primero tendrás que pelear- y sasuke se fue de ahí dejando a itachi, él fue asía su habitación serrando de un portazo y rompiendo todo cuando acabo estaba en una esquina, tomo su celular poniendo una canción- sakura no puedo perderte porque si eso pasara me moriría.

(La canción se llama noviembre sin ti y el de reik)

La tarde se aleja,  
el cielo esta gris  
la noche aparece sin ti,  
callado en la playa  
te lloro en silencio otra vez

Me ahoga esta pena  
no puedo vivir  
las olas no me hablan de ti  
sentado en la arena  
escribo tu nombre otra vez

Por qué te extraño  
desde aquel Noviembre  
cuando soñamos juntos  
en querernos siempre  
Me duele este frío Noviembre  
cuando las hojas caen  
a morir por siempre...

Noviembre sin ti  
es sentir que la lluvia  
me dice llorando que todo acabó  
Noviembre sin ti  
es pedirle a la luna  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón  
otra vez... Otra vez...

Quisiera decirte  
que quiero volver  
tu nombre va escrito en mi piel  
ya es de madrugada  
te sigo esperando otra vez

Por qué te extraño  
desde aquel Noviembre  
cuando soñamos juntos  
a querernos siempre  
me duele, este frío Noviembre  
cuando las hojas caen  
a morir por siempre...

Noviembre sin ti  
es sentir que la lluvia  
me dice llorando que todo acabó  
Noviembre sin ti  
es pedirle a la luna  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón  
otra vez... Otra vez...

Noviembre sin ti  
es sentir que la lluvia  
me dice llorando que todo acabó  
Noviembre sin ti  
es pedirle a la luna  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón  
otra vez. Otra vez...

Continuara….


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 35

Mientras en el cielo se encontraba sakura llegando en una carreta ella ya había despertado y estaba muy impresionada por el gran paisaje ya que ella recordaba que estaba en el infierno pero ahora estaba en un lugar en donde los ángeles cantaban así que su cabeza comenzó a procesar y reconocer el lugar que estaba en el cielo, la carrosa paro y de ella bajo sakura y en frente estaba un magnifico y espectacular castillo que parecía estar hecho de nubes, y más arriba se encontraban danzando unas criaturas pequeñas con alas.

¿?- se llaman querubines hola mi nombre es temari tú debes ser sakura me informaron de tu llegada ven acompáñame te llevare con la reina tsunade ella te ayudara

Sakura- hola mucho gusto pero como sabes mi nombre

Temari- a veras itachi el hermano mayor de sasuke le pidió ayuda a la reina tsunade ya que él veía como te maltrataba sasuke y te mantenía cautiva, te preguntaras como se esto yo soy un ángel del viento y soy muy poderosa por lo cual debo estar informada de todo

Sakura- muy bien llévame con ella- temari agarro de la mano y por medio de sus alas amarillas emprendió el vuelo sakura se espantó unos instantes pero después se relajó paso un tiempo y llegaron a un palacio realmente hermoso entraron por un portón y cruzando para entrar a una sala donde al centro se ubicaba la silla del trono real y hay estaba una mujer de cabello dorado, ojos miel y unas alas verdes con rojo

Tsunade- por favor temari déjanos solas

Temari- hai

Tsunade-muy bien tú debes ser sakura, itachi me informo de tu situación y por lo que entendí vas a pasar un largo tiempo aquí o a menos que la obsesión de sasuke disminuya considerablemente

Sakura- eso es lo que espero, porque fue horrible

Tsunade- lo sé y como no puedes regresar a la tierra no has visto a tus amigos y familiares así que hai hay un espejo donde los puedes ver y por lo que veo ellos están muy preocupados por ti ya que piensan que fue un secuestro y así fue

Sakura- gracias no sabe qué tan agradecida estoy con usted

X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -X-x-x-x-x-x-x -

Mientras en el inframundo sasuke ya se había enterado que su preciada sakura estaba en el cielo refugiada el problema es que había un pacto de los demonios con los ángeles pero le importaba un reverendo pled… y rompería todas las leyes del mundo para que no lo separen de su preciado ángel rosa.

Se paró decidido y ordeno que le trajeran su armadura se la coloco y agarro a cuatrocientos soldados para que fueron con él.

Mientras karin ya no estaba tan contenta ya que su plan comenzaba a fallar tendría que actuar para que su sasukito no valla tras esa mosca muerta

Continuara…

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE DESARROLLARA LA GUERRA Y COMO SASUKE VULVE A SECUESTRAR A SAKURA PERO ESTA VEZ ELLA COMENZARA A TENER SIERTOS SENTIMIENTOS ASIA EL PRINCIPE DE LAS TINIEBLAS


	35. Chapter 35

Perdón por el retraso es que estuve en finales

Capítulo 35

Sasuke ya había salido del palacio montado en un caballo negro de ojos color carmesí exhalando fuego por su nariz y atrás de ,el sus soldados con armadura y armas listos para la guerra contra los ángeles para recuperar a la mujer de su señor , itachi los veía desde lo alto de una torre, no lo podía creer lo que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer pero a él le valía y se adelantaría porque no iba a permitir que llegara primero a sakura porque desde que la vio se enamoró profundamente de ella pero sabía que era prohibido aun así no le importó y va pelear por el corazón de sakura.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras con los amigos y familiares de sakura, la policía la había dado por muerta ya que llevaba siete meses desaparecida y no había dado rastros de que estuviera en algún lugar y mucho menos con vida que era lo peor aún así su madre y naruto no lo podían creer ellos decían que estaba viva pero no sabían dónde así que por su cuenta empezaron a buscar ellos solos aunque las demás personas les decían que tenían que aceptar su muerte por más dolorosa que esta sea y el clon de sasuke seguía hay como si nada aparentando que era el mientras el real se emboscaba en una batalla para recuperar al amor de su vida.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Itachi corrió como si un rayo lo fuera alcanzar desplegando sus alas negras para emprender el vuelo y llegar más rápido al cielo para dar aviso a la reina tsunade del persistente de su hermano.

Ángel guardián- alto hay demonio sabes que está prohibido pasar

Itachi- lo sé pero no hubiera venido si no es de vida o muerte quisiera ver a la reina tsunade- el guardia le dijo a otro que itachi uchiha quería ver a la reina

Ángel guardián- espera aquí- después de un tiempo el guardián llego diciendo le al otro al oído que lo dejase entrar que lo estaban esperando- muy bien puedes pasar

Itachi- gracias- se dirigió al palacio y cuando entro lo registraron para que no tuviera ninguna arma escondida en su ropa y lo pusieron en un sello para que no liberara sus poderes infernales hasta que la reina lo liberara de eso y es solo por seguridad, luego entro a una sala donde está la reina sentada en su trono y a lado de ella había muchos ángeles con armas por si se le ocurría algo al uchiha.

Tsunade- dime itachi porque pedias una junta urgente conmigo

Itachi- reina tsunade mi hermano se ha enterado que sakura se resguarda aquí y viene por ella junto con un ejército

Tsunade- pero que le pasa a ese uchiha que no entiende que sakura quiere estar lejos de el

Itachi- al parecer no pero por eso quise decirle y que cuenta conmigo para defender a la señorita sakura- sakura iba caminando por ahí escuchando todo y poniendo una cara de preocupación, itachi logro verla y de inmediato fue a verla la tomo de las manos prometiéndole que nada le iba a pasar porque conociendo a sasuke seria incapaz de lastimarla, sakura se sonrojo al instante por el comentario del hermano de su peor tormento.

Mientras un ejército de soldados y su comandante estaban llegando al cielo y en cuanto pisaron una nube los ángeles empezaron atacar para no dejarlos pasar pero fue en vano ya que eran más pero aun así mataron uno que otro demonio siguieron avanzando encontrándose con los ángeles hasta que los soldados y sasuke lograron llegar al palacio y pisar el suelo.

Tsunade- dime uchiha que haces aquí sin una invitación y además matando a mis ángeles

Sasuke- no se haga maldita bruja donde está mi sakura

Tsunade- sakura aquí, no hay ninguna que se llame con ese nombre además que te has creído para tener el derecho de llamarme así

Sasuke- si no me la entregan por las buenas será por las malas- y comenzó de nuevo atacar y cada oponente que se le atravesaba lo descuartizaba manchándolo de sangre- DONDE ESTAS SAKURA- él estaba furico porque no le permitían llevarse y amar a sakura hasta que ella hizo su aparición

Sakura- ya vasta, ya es mucha muerte y destrucción si me querías a mí aquí me tienes pero ya no lastimes a nadie

Sasuke- perfecto hasta que entienden lo que quiero

Itachi- no sasuke, no te la vas a llevar

Sasuke- así y quien me lo impide tu

Itachi- si así tiene que ser muy bien

Sakura- no itachi te pido que no te sacrifiques por mí ya se ha derramado sangre de inocentes por mi culpa yo iré con él, si eso impide que siga asesinando

Sasuke- valla hasta que hay alguien sensato por estos lados así que ven a mi lado mi hermosa sakura

Continuara….


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

En dos por tres ya habían llegado de regreso al infierno sakura tenía una cara de tristeza pero antes de que pudiera ir sasuke la tomo del brazo arrastrándola con fuerza y violencia.

Sakura- espera sasuke me estas lastimando- decía sakura con una voz preocupada ya que cuando miro asía delante vio a sasuke con una cara de pocos amigos y retorciendo sus facciones por la furia que sentía, cuando llegaron a la habitación abrió la puerta y sasuke azoto a sakura con violencia en la cama.

Sasuke- recibirás un buen castigo, que fue lo que creíste que podías escapar de mí , entiende tu destino es permanecer a mi lado y si tengo que forzarte para que estés conmigo que así sea- y salió azotando de nueva cuenta la puerta y lo único que podía hacer sakura fue tirarse a la cama a llorar, paso un rato y alguien toco la puerta.

Sakura- quiero estar sola

¿?-el príncipe mando a que le traigan comida- y ya que sakura no había comido nada decidió que no era mala idea así que la dejo entrar pasar y era una chica de cabello chocolate con dos chonguitos a los lados, su vestimenta era como antigua pero bonito.

¿?- aquí le traigo la comida

Sakura- gracias este…

¿?-me llamo tenten amana

Sakura- yo soy sakura haruno pero puedes decirme saku

Tenten- ok y porque llorabas

Sakura- lo que pasa es que su príncipe me arrebata la felicidad

Tenten- sé que el príncipe puede ser malo pero tiene buen corazón solo es cosa que lo conozcas

Sakura – si creo que tienes razón hablare con el

Tenten- bueno yo me retiro porque tengo más cosas que hacer- ya se había marchado y sakura se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho y no era mala idea el problema está en que sasuke quiera cooperar así que se mantuvo encerrada en la habitación hasta la hora de cenar, mando a llamar a juugo que era el fiel sirviente le pidió que si le podía decir a sasuke que tenia deseos de que cenaran juntos así que tuvo que esperar varios minutos que hasta parecían horas y fue cuando toco que el príncipe estaría encantado de cenar con ella y hablar de unos asuntos, sakura abrió su ropero y vio que había un vestido blanco lo saco se metió a duchar con agua de rosas se puso el vestido se arregló el cabello y unos zapatos de tacón altos blancos se miró en el espejo y simplemente se veía bellísima, salió del cuarto y le indicaron donde estaba el comedor ya que aunque ha vivido meses hay no había salido de la habitación.

Llego al comedor y vio a sasuke llegando igual, él no lo pudo creer parece un ángel y sakura no se quedó atrás ya que cuando la mirada negra de sasuke se cruzó con la suya se sonrojo al máximo volteando la cara para que sasuke no la viera pero fue inútil la mira y el sonrió de medio lado.

Sasuke- te ves muy hermosa mi sakura- ya ambos se habían sentado a comer nadie hablaba hasta que terminaron de comer y una hermosa música clásica sonó en el salón a lo cual los sirvientes los invitaron a pasar y cuando ya estaban solos nadie daba el primer paso hasta que.

Sasuke- ¿me concederías esta pieza?- extendiendo su mano

Sakura- si- dándole la mano lo cual sasuke aprovecho para darle una vuelta rápida y pegarla a su cuerpo para que ambos sintieran su calor, la pieza sonó y era un vals y bailaron la pieza así estuvieron un rato hasta que sakura comenzó a reír y salieron al balcón a tomar un poco de aire.

Sasuke- sakura quiero pedirte disculpas de mi comportamiento pero es que me muero si tu no estas a mi lado

Sakura- está bien, así se ha de sentir cuando uno está enamorado

Sasuke- sí, quiero que estés a mi lado, te quiero no te amo, me escuchaste te amo, quiero despertar a tu lado y verte todas las mañanas junto a mí- y fue ahí donde sakura comprendió que estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre y que quería lo mismo que el así que mientras sasuke abría su corazón a ella, sakura lo callo cuando se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un apasionado beso pero esta vez tenia amor

Sakura- quieres que te diga que te amo o te beso

Sasuke- es enserio, las dos cosas mi amor- pero para su pena no todo tenia aroma a rosas ya que desde la torre se encontraba Karin mirando el beso apasionado que se habían dado esa pelo de chicle y su sasukito y que el plan estaba a punto de estallar.

Continuara….


	37. Chapter 37

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han apoyado, llegamos a los 100 reviews

Capítulo 37

Karin estaba que echaba espuma por la boca, pero a pesar de eso sonreía maquiavélicamente ya que cuando viera la cara de la pelos de chile estaría más que encantada de tomarle fotos.

Ella bajo de la torre a donde se encontraba y por un túnel subterráneo llego a un laboratorio que era manejado por los más psicóticos que habían llegado al infierno, hay ella estaba practicando para hacer un brebaje.

Para después poder dárselo a sasuke.

Ella aria que sasuke callera a sus pies aunque tuviera que obligarlo y no importa que después la rechace pero ella sacaría a esa pelos de chile del infierno, claramente después de que ella no quiera saber más de su sasukito y a duras penas ella se convertiría.

En la reina del infierno y para rematar tendría un hijo de sasuke.

x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x-

Mientras en el palacio esta adorable pareja seguía bailando abrazados, sakura descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras él tenía la cabeza apoyada en la de ella, ambos inhalaban el aroma de otro dejándolo en sus mentes.

-Entonces ya no me tendrás encerrada-

-no-

-y poder subir a ver a mis amigos y familiares-

-si yo voy contigo y siempre y cuando ningún extraño se te acerque-

-eres un posesivo y un celoso-

-pero así me ambas-

-tienes toda la razón, te amo-

Mientras bailaban una canción sonaba (se llama amor eterno)

Tú eres, la tristeza ay de mis ojos  
y lloran en silencio por tu amor  
me miro en el espejo y veo mi rostro  
el tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós

Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento  
pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer  
prefiero estar dormido que despierto  
de tanto y tanto que me duele que no estés

Como quisiera,  
Que tu vivieras,  
Que tus ojitos  
jamás se hubieran  
Cerrado nunca  
y estar mirándonos  
amor eterno e inolvidable  
pero tarde o temprano  
yo voy a estar contigo  
Para seguir... amándonos

Yo, he sufrido mucho por tu ausencia  
desde ese día hasta hoy, no soy feliz  
y aunque tengo y muy tranquila mi conciencia  
yo se que pude y se que pude  
haber yo hecho mas por ti

Obscura soledad estoy viviendo yo  
la misma soledad de tu sepulcro mamá  
y es que tú eres, es que tu eres  
el amor de cual yo tengo  
el más triste recuerdo de Acapulco.

Pero como quisiera,  
que tu vivieras  
que tus ojitos  
jamás se hubieran  
cerrado nunca  
y estar mirándonos  
amor eterno e inolvidable  
tarde o temprano  
estaré contigo  
para seguir amándonos...

Amor eterno,...eterno  
amor eterno,...eterno

Ojos que, hayan derramado  
tantas lágrimas por penas de dolor,  
de amor de tantas despedidas y de esperas

Soledad,  
eso es todo lo que tengo ahora  
y tus recuerdos, que hacen más triste  
la angustia de vivir pensando como siempre en ti

Ojos, que te vieron tanto  
y que no han vuelto a verte hasta el sol de hoy,  
tristes, de tanto extrañarte  
y de tanto esperarte desde aquel adios,

Soledad ,  
eso es todo lo que tengo ahora  
y eso es todo lo que tengo ahora  
y tus recuerdos, que hacen más triste  
la angustia de vivir pensando como siempre en tí...

Cuando la canción termino ellos seguían igualmente así que los sirvientes decidieron ponerles una más a adecuada para el momento, la orquesta comenzó a tocarla.

(se llama tiempo de vals)

tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás  
donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar  
donde el mundo se para y te observa girar  
es tiempo para amar

Tiempo de vals tiempo pare sentir  
y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír  
un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín  
es tiempo de vivir

Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamas

Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar  
por encima del sol por debajo del mar  
sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar  
no es tiempo de verdad

Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar  
la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar  
y elevarse violenta como un huracán  
es tiempo en espiral

Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamas

Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamas...

Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos  
dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón  
con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor  
es tiempo y es en fin  
mi tiempo para ti.


End file.
